The Kasnian Letters
by Jessica-X
Summary: A year has passed since Wonder Woman saved Princess Audrey (now Queen) from becoming Vandal Savage's trophy wife, helpless to watch him take over the world. Regretting that she never properly thanked the hero, Audrey pens a heartfelt letter that turns into an ongoing correspondence. Friendships can grow in unusual ways. [email/IM fic, Diana/Audrey]
1. Chapter 1

**_The Kasnian Letters_**

A brief Justice League correspondence fanfiction  
By Jessica X

* * *

Characters and settings © DC and Warner Bros. This fic ©2016 myself.

NOTES: WHERE did this come from?! I was in the middle of working on a completely different fanfic when I suddenly couldn't help but churn out this one. Just couldn't get these two out of my head until I did!

If any of you are wondering why they seem so confused by computers and email, the original episode on which this is based ("Maid Of Honor") aired in 2003; smartphones didn't exist yet, and though Queen Audrey would definitely have had an email address and a laptop and everything, using them (or more modern social media) wasn't as ubiquitous then as it is now. Wonder Woman just doesn't get a lot of modern things in general, haha.

A portion of this fanfic (upcoming chapter, not this one) is written in "chat format". I know how irritating that can be to some people, so I'll understand if you opt out. The idea I had was that the entire story is made up of emails, letters, and messages back and forth between Diana and Audrey (and others, but that's a spoiler); no third party "narration" at any point. Kind of experimental. Let's see whether the experiment was a success or a failure.

Anyway, I hope you like it! Even if you don't remember who the hell Audrey is, I always try to write my fanfics so that you don't absolutely HAVE to know the universe and characters to jump right in.  
 _Jessex_

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

 _Dear Wonder Woman,_

 _Bonsoir! How have you been, darling? Defending the world must get exhausting!_

 _It has taken me longer than I care to admit to send this letter. Goodness, it has to have been… what, over a year? Since the party in Paris where we first met, I mean. Hopefully you do not think me rude. A lot has been going on in Kasnia since then; my new duties as queen are numerous, and tedious. Ah, how I long for those carefree days of party-hopping and near-alcoholism!_

 _But I'm sure you can relate, you superhero, you. Saving the world on a daily basis. How many vacation days per year are you allowed in that line of work? Haha, only joking._

 _Anyway, I didn't want to take up too much of your time. The reason I am writing this note is to apologise for how short I was with you when we last spoke. You had just saved my life, and my entire country… ended Savage's villainous plot to take over the world, and done it all without breaking a sweat, or a nail! How do you do it, girl?_

 _My only excuse for not being more thankful is that I was in shock. My entire world had been shaken, and I was still mourning my father's death. It took me a while afterward to realise that I was rude and ungrateful, and even longer to work up the courage to admit that. Regardless, that is still quite unbecoming._

 _Of course, you've probably forgotten all about me by now; some shallow debutante from a nation most of the world can't even find on a map. I'm probably nothing to a mighty Amazonian giant like you. But if you do remember me with negative feelings..._ _I'm sorry. Sorry for not thanking you, and sorry for not believing you when you warned me he was going to be bad news. Both times you did._

 _Hopefully some day you can forgive me. If not, I wish you a long and prosperous life._

 _Best Regards,  
_ _Queen Audrey of Kasnia_

* * *

 _Princess Audrey,_

 _Perhaps it's bad diplomatic form to call you that, but you'll always be the spoiled little princess who took me "clubbing" for the first time. I won't do it again if you are offended._

 _But of course I remember you, Audrey. You may have been spoiled, but I think "shallow debutante" is a little too far. You were sweet_ _, the picture of youth_ _; your blond hair and diamond earrings perfectly framing your face, carefree laugh and willingness to take risks, try new things. I do save a lot of people in my line of work, but not so many that I could forget someone I spent so much time with._

 _There is no need to apologise. I did my duty to protect the planet from manipulators and would-be dictators like Vandal Savage. It was my pleasure to do it successfully. I understood that you were too concerned about the palace being destroyed, and repairing the damage he did to your public image, to think about thanking me or apologising for not believing me. I wasn't hurt; just sad on your behalf._

 _Still, it is good to hear from you again. I have often wondered if you are still doing well, and if Kasnia is becoming more stable after he was ousted. Feel free to write again; I am including what Flash tells me is an "electronic mail" address, so I will not have to wait so many weeks to receive your letter next time. He wrote it down for me, and I hope you can read his handwriting._

 _Do not worry if you can't use electronic mail; neither can I. But Flash and Batman seem to know what they are doing in that department. They have been able to teach me much about the modern world and I trust them to keep doing so. I hope to hear from you soon, whichever way you choose to write._

 _Hera Be With You,  
_ _Princess Diana of Themyscira  
_ _AKA, Wonder Woman_

 _PS:_ _ww (a) watchtower .jl_

* * *

To: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)  
From: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)

 _Dear Wonder Woman,_

 _Oh, isn't this exciting! I've never had much use for computers before, though I've owned only the top of the line. One of those things I'm going to have to get used to going without, with my country's finances in such a state as they are…_

 _You asked about Kasnia. It's brutal. Ever since the palace was demolished and my former fiancé was imprisoned, we have been on the brink of a civil war. It's nothing that the Justice League needs to worry about; petty mortal problems. But we're working through them. Now that we aren't wasting money on a space program (that turned out to be a bid for world domination, oops), we can begin evening out the economy._

 _But enough shop talk from me. How have you been? You didn't really answer last time, and I want to hear all about what you've been up to!_

" _Princess" Audrey (you're the only one allowed, haha)_

* * *

To: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)  
From: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)

 _Princess Audrey,_

 _Please, call me Diana. From one princess to another, I think we can at least use our given names._

 _I am sorry to hear things have gotten worse in Kasnia. Though I believe in your leadership. You may have been a bit young to assume the throne, but I saw fire in your heart and passion in your words. I expect great things from you._

 _There is not much to speak of in my life. Or not much that would not require long explanations, such as travels to alien worlds. The rest of the League and I try to do our best to protect mankind. I don't find much time for leisure activities, but I have taken to dining with Hawkgirl or Batman when time permits. I do not understand their attitudes toward life all the time, but I enjoy their company. In different ways._

 _Hopefully someday soon we may meet again. Might I visit the new Kasnian palace once it is built?_

 _Hera Be With You,  
_ _Diana_

* * *

To: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)  
From: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)

 _Diana,_

 _That sounds so exciting to me! Flying off to worlds you've never seen, saving the helpless, meeting all sorts of new friends… do their mountains look like ours? Their clouds? Flowers? Oh, I don't expect you to tell me everything, just musing. Daydreaming._

 _If I might confess something to you… I've often daydreamed about the time you and I spent together, before I was to marry Savage. Sorry about throwing myself off the Eiffel Tower! I knew you would catch me, but after having a long time to think about it, I realised my crazy stunt probably frightened you, or even angered you. Can I blame it on capricious youth and earn your forgiveness?_

 _But being swept into your arms, carried down to the ground so gently… I've never felt both so alive, and so safe, at the same time. I can't describe it. Though I do miss going dancing, and just speaking with you, that was something I have never experienced before and doubt I will again. I wanted you to know that._

 _Au Revoir,  
_ _Audrey_

* * *

To: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)  
From: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)

 _Flash tells me that it is not necessary to add a salutation at the beginning of electronic mails. It feels strange and rude but I will try it. Also, he has been bothering me to respond to you again since your last message of two days ago. I can't see how it possibly impacts him, but he is right that I should have responded before now._

 _To be honest, having a female friend other than Hawkgirl is something I have missed since leaving Themyscira. But it worries me. My Amazonian sisters are gone from me now that I have been exiled, and I feel afraid. Losing another friend would be difficult for me. This is probably something you will find hard to understand, because you are so independent. I stand on my own, can be solitary, but I long for that sense of community. Sometimes, I get that from my Justice League compatriots. Other times… there are arguments, or we cannot stand speaking with one another. That also worries me, even though the others seem certain all of the arguments will resolve themselves. Why am I the only one who is legitimately concerned?_

 _But I have gone on long enough. You are forgiven for the tower; it was reckless and you should not do it again. But we all have to grow up sometime._

 _Take care._

 _Diana_

* * *

To: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)  
From: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)

 _You and Flash seem awfully close, darling. Is he a "special" friend? Haha you can ignore me, I'm terrible._

 _I'm sorry to hear you have family problems among the JL members the same way real families do. But isn't that also a good thing? It means you're so close that you are like a real family. What I wouldn't give even to argue with my father one last time…_

 _Listen. I forgot to mention it in my last email, but I wanted to formally invite you to Kasnia again. All of the guards at the new palace have been informed that Wonder Woman is always welcome. Because I, too, miss having "girl talk" sometimes. Even if it's just for a cup of coffee. If you can't come because you're saving the world, I suppose that's an acceptable excuse (again, I'm only joking)._

 _Audrey_

* * *

To: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)  
From: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)

 _No, I do not have feelings like those for Flash. Much though he probably wishes I do. In fact, I'm making sure to type this while he's looking over my shoulder._

 _You should have heard the noise he just made; it was priceless._

 _Would tomorrow afternoon be acceptable? For coffee and this "girl talk" thing that I am trying to get better at. We have secured Lex Luthor in prison once more, and we will be spending the morning on safety drills at the Watchtower (our orbiting defense outpost, I don't know if you knew about that). After that, barring another world crisis, I have some free time. But if that time is not alright, please let me know and we'll reschedule._

 _Diana_

* * *

To: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)  
From: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)

 _Darling, it was fantastic seeing you today! It was just like a year ago, pulling you into my limousine and taking you shopping! Well, without having to escape my royal guards, of course._

 _I am sorry for droning on and on about the pressure to take a husband. Kasnia is not used to their ruling dignitary being a woman, much less an unmarried woman who is barely old enough to sit upon the throne. I'm trying to change that; I want to be strong and independent, like you. Of course, I already feel that way, but feeling that way and having everyone else believe it are two different things._

 _Only now do I see how my youthful indifference has damaged that. They still see me as the "party girl", the vapid blond daughter of the late King Gustav who wasted all of her money on clothes and all of her time dancing. Not that I suddenly dislike any of those things, of course, haha. But I wish I had less tabloid photographs of me doing them… people assume I don't know how to be responsible AND enjoy myself._

 _Anyway, you didn't have to dress so elegantly! It was just a little tea between old friends. But you looked stunning. Isn't it cold flying through the air in a backless ball gown?_

 _Audrey_

* * *

To: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)  
From: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)

 _Very cold! But I'm used to suffering through more extreme conditions than a little windchill, don't worry. It was more of a concern keeping my high heels and earrings on while moving over a hundred miles per hour. Or kilometers, for you Europeans._

 _You looked very nice yourself. I'm still not that used to modern fashions; Themyscira is an isolated world and we still dress the way you remember Ancient Greece. But I'm getting there, and from what I could tell, you were also dressed up for our "just a little tea". Look not to the splinter in your friend's eye before removing the plank in your own, to quote the Christian texts. Next time, we'll be more casual together._

 _That's the intergalactic alarm; I have to go._

 _Diana_

* * *

To: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)  
From: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)

 _Oh God, I hope you're alright! Who am I kidding? Of course you are, darling. You're an Amazon princess who can fly. When the alarm goes off here, I just hide under the bed. But please reply to this email soon so I can know the alarm wasn't anything serious._

 _Also… well, nevermind. I want to know you're alright first. Take care of yourself, please?_

 _Audrey_

* * *

To: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)  
From: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)

 _I do apologise for the very sudden end of my last message. We had to contend with Gorilla Grodd teaming up with Darkseid. But we're all fine now, I'm sorry for it taking a few days. There were many loose ends to tie up._

 _But don't think that just because I'm Wonder Woman that I can't be hurt, or that I don't feel fear. I do. Especially thinking about alarms going off in Kasnia. Is everything okay down there?_

 _Diana_

* * *

To: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)  
From: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)

 _You had me absolutely worried sick. Thank you for getting back to me when you could, I couldn't find anything on the news, and didn't know how to contact you or your friends outside of this email! Would it have killed you to call me on the phone?!_

 _I'm sorry. That's not fair, I know you must have been busy. I let myself get crazy over nothing._

 _Everything's fine in Kasnia… well, as fine as a country close to civil war can be. People are still loyal to Savage's vision — can you believe that?! It's not many, and they agree that he went too far at the end and should not be returned to power, but they do still think putting money into the space program was the right thing to do. So the others, the ones who think we should focus on rebuilding our economy, hate that school of thought. It is very contentious and there have been a few bomb threats, but none that should be taken seriously._

 _I'm fine, darling, don't worry._

 _Audrey_

* * *

To: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)  
From: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)

 _That is not "fine". I want to come to the palace and discuss this. Maybe if I bring Batman and J'onn J'onzz along, we can determine where the militant factions are and flush them out. Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you ever again._

 _Diana_

* * *

To: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)  
From: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)

 _That is very sweet, Diana, but not necessary. This is my problem that was started with my family; we were foolish to trust Savage. I will sort it out because that's my responsibility now. Very annoying, but it is._

 _Are you and the rest of the League alright after dealing with your latest world crisis? I feel like I don't hear enough about them lately. Is Flash still reading over your shoulder?_

 _Audrey_

* * *

To: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)  
From: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)

 _I didn't actually expect you to show up in my palace MINUTES after I had just finished telling you not to come. I'm sorry for sounding angry at first; you really startled me!_

 _Speaking of which, please pass along to J'onn that I didn't mean to scream when I saw him. I'm so embarrassed, I've heard of him before, seen his picture, but a green-skinned man suddenly appearing from nothing was… well, I just wasn't prepared! But I don't mean him any ill will and don't dislike him, so if you could tell him that for me, I'd very much appreciate it._

 _Again, though… you were so tender and concerned for me that I felt too pleased to see you once I got past my shock. Thank you for taking "no" for an answer. Batman's surveillance equipment will be appreciated, but other than that, I don't want to use my connections with superpowered beings to FORCE my country to cooperate with my wishes. That makes me no better than Savage._

 _Well… alright, still better, and better looking, of course. But not the kind of ruler I want to be._

 _Audrey_

* * *

To: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)  
From: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)

 _Batman pointed out to me after I left that I was too concerned about a "civilian". That I had to have been making you feel uncomfortable, petting your hair and embracing you. I thought that was how I was supposed to behave when a close friend has been threatened or frightened. Am I wrong? I swear, the closer I get to understanding the men and women of the non-Amazonian world, the further away I feel._

 _Also… I should apologise for flying off to your country without waiting for your response. But now I have your phone number, it's in the Watchtower computer system. I'll call before doing anything like that again._

 _Something inside me demands that I make sure. Did you really mean it when you asked me to go dancing again sometime? I'm not a very good dancer, and I worry that you only asked me so that I would stop feeling guilty about crashing through your wall. But if you really want to go "clubbing"... I'd love to._

 _Diana_

* * *

To: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)  
From: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)

 _Never apologise for hugging me! Don't be silly! Those strong arms of yours were exactly what I needed after being startled by you and Jolly Green Giant suddenly dropping by. And while I'm glad you are going to call first next time (haha), I also appreciated the concern. You're a true friend._

 _Yes, please come dancing! PLEASE! It's hard doing so with my guards around, they just want to stop me from going anywhere anymore. No fun! And I spend all of my time planning things, dictating law revisions, listening to grievances and attending the meetings with the E.U., that I just need to do something spontaneous. You picking me up for a night out would be exactly the kind of release I need._

 _Audrey_

 _PS: I don't care about you crashing through my wall. Wasn't the first time, was it? Hehe_

* * *

To: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)  
From: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)

 _I had a lot of fun last night. I have had alcoholic beverages before, but the last time was trying "beer" for Flash's birthday — at his insistence. I've never had more than two glasses of wine in a sitting, so the "round of shots" and the many mixed drinks you had me try made the experience… very different. I expected my tolerance to be higher than that!_

 _By the way, I'm sorry for ruining your shoes. I'll replace them, I promise._

 _Superman, J'onn and Flash can't get drunk, you know. The first two have an alien metabolism that just doesn't care about alcohol, and with Flash, it's out of his system so fast that he barely has time to feel tipsy for a few seconds before he's sober again. (He can keep drinking continuously and stay drunk but he says it's not worth it, he only feels sick.) Batman and Green Lantern don't believe in compromising their focus, though Lantern will have a single drink if it's an occasion that calls for it. But Hawkgirl can really hold her liquor — you should see her dance! Maybe next time, I'll invite her to come with us._

 _Do you remember what happened to my handbag? It only had money in it, and my identification. Both of those can be replaced very easily. But I want to know if you saw it. A lot of that night was a blur. You seemed to be handling yourself better than I was, so I'm just asking if you have it at the palace or something. If not, maybe I should call that club and ask if they've found it. But I don't even remember the name of the club! I'm really a mess, aren't I? Some superhero._

 _Anyway, it was great seeing you for something less worrying than a potential crisis situation again._

 _Diana_

* * *

To: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)  
From: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)

 _You don't remember what happened at The Sophistry Room, do you? That's fine. I have your clutch, and most of the money is still there. Come by anytime to pick it up. And don't worry about my shoes, silly! I have hundreds of pairs._

 _And... I had a nice time too. You probably don't want to do that again with me, but if you did, I'd be… agreeable. Or we could do something else if dancing isn't doing it for you. Do you like movies? Plays? Music? Anything you want. I know you like standing atop tall buildings, from our past experiences._

 _But I really just want to know everything there is to know about you, darling. It's too bad you aren't Kasnian and I can't see you more often, but as long as you're okay with our occasional "play dates" then so am I!_

 _Hope to see you very soon._

 _Audrey_

* * *

To: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)  
From: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)

 _I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore. I'm not sure what happened, and I'm feeling very confused, but please know that I don't hate you and I'm not angry. That's not the case. I'm just confused and need some time. I hope you understand._

 _Diana_

* * *

To: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)  
From: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)

 _You needed two weeks? Really? It took this long to get over me acting stupid?_

 _Diana… please don't hate me. It was an accident, I tried to tell you that! I leaned the wrong way, I didn't know how to react when I felt what happened, and I panicked. Panicked so much that I didn't know how to stop, or how to start doing something else, or anything. You can NEVER know how stupid I have felt these past two weeks._

 _Something else you don't know is… that wasn't the first time._

 _When you didn't remember what happened at The Sophistry Room, I didn't know how to tell you. Seriously, we kissed for nearly a full minute, and you forgot? It was… I felt stupid then, as well. Like that maybe I only imagined it, but if I did, then it would definitely say something about what kind of imagination I have! So how was I supposed to fill in the gap in your memory with a crazy story like that? What if you didn't want to know? What if you did know, but had blocked it out? It felt too big, and I felt too ridiculous for caring so much, and I just wanted it to go away._

 _So I ignored it. Stupid me. And then it happened again when you picked up your handbag. Even stupider._

 _You're my best friend. Actually, you're my ONLY friend. I would never ruin our friendship, never in a thousand years, Diana. I hate that this is coming between us. I hate how I let my feelings run away with me. I've been thinking about our kiss in the club so much that I think it's part of the reason why, when you hugged me as thanks for returning your clutch… I didn't stop when I felt our lips touch. I didn't pull back. I was too curious and afraid and excited and repulsed, and too many things, all in my head._

 _But I swear to you, before God: I did not do it on purpose. I promise. Please believe me. Please._

 _Audrey_

* * *

To: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)  
From: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)

 _I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Diana… I don't know what to do. I tried to call the Watchtower, but Flash just tells me you aren't available. Is he giving you the messages? I'm sick to death worrying that I ruined everything. Maybe it's just because I'm so spoiled that I want to know right away that you forgive me… and you need more time. And I'm selfish, and I miss you. I'm sorry about that, too._

 _Audrey_

* * *

To: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)  
From: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)

 _It's been a month now. You really can't talk to me anymore. I have ruined the only thing that matters to me. What a piece of shit I turned out to be, eh? The Queen of Kasnia, a rich, spoiled, self-involved little girl who can't even maintain ONE friendship with another princess._

 _I hope you're doing okay. Once in a while, I hear something about you in the news. Still brave, still saving the world. I'm glad because it tells me you're alive and healthy. If you can't talk to me because I betrayed your trust, at least you're okay. I'm thankful for that._

 _But can you please send me one last message to let me know we can't speak anymore? I know it's selfish, but I need to hear it. I need to know where we stand._

 _Please?_

 _Audrey_

* * *

 _~ To Be Continued ~_


	2. Chapter 2

To **Obsessive Imaginings** : Yes, it should say "Diana/Audrey" in the summary, and I'm glad you brought this up. Unfortunately FFn doesn't have a character listing for Princess Audrey... the "Diana of Themyscira/Wonder Woman" is the listing for her character alone, haha. You're right, it looks like I'm saying this is selfcest, but it's not my fault!

Also, thanks to **Mimico Florido** for pointing out that Diana would most likely have had wine on Themyscira before; I updated chapter one to reflect that.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

To: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)  
From: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)

 _You have every right to delete this the moment you read it, as late as I am delivering it to you. You must be so upset with me. The truth is, every time I read a new message from you, I have to take a few minutes to cry. That's probably disappointing to you, since you seem to view me as this completely invulnerable super girl. (but I'm not Supergirl. Get it? Flash keeps telling me I should "grow a sense of humour", but I don't think I need to. Do you?)_

 _I do read them all. I'm not ignoring you, I just can't talk to you anymore. I don't know how. So I've been concentrating on work, trying to save the world and spare myself from confronting my emotions._

 _But I'm going to reply today, because I can see that it is hurting you for me to stay silent. That isn't right; I needed time to understand my feelings and why I felt angry, and sad, and extremely confused. But I didn't mean for it to leave you feeling abandoned. For that, I must apologise… I promise I wasn't trying to ignore you on purpose. How can I explain?_

 _This is the eighth time I have started this electronic letter to you. I wanted to tell you so many things, so many times, and I wanted to ask you things, but I absolutely could not. Even this one might get deleted if I lose my nerve again._

 _Audrey… your kiss felt sweet and beautiful. Part of the reason I was so shocked was because it felt familiar — which you explained when you filled in the gaps in my memory from the night at The Sophistry Room. Thank you for that. But nothing about the sensation was unwelcome. I just didn't understand how to return feelings like that, and was not expecting them._

 _I have only known a kiss like that a few times in my life. Once, another of my sisters on Themyscira and I tried kissing, and we just ended up giggling a lot. Also… well, it was partially because of our mutual "friend", Vandal Savage. I encountered a man in the distant past who charmed me, and we shared a moment while running from Savage's forces. It was fleeting, but tender._

 _In yours, even though it was a surprise, I felt as much tenderness, and urgency, and fear of what I would think. And all of that without me ever expecting it, without me realising our friendship might also be of that nature. It caught me more off-guard than with Steve, which was the reason I was so shocked. I didn't think we might end up as anything other than good friends. Throw the Lasso of Truth around me and I'll say the same!_

 _Before you ask, I was not worried about you being a woman, even though it seems like that is unusual in most parts of Man's world. It is not in mine; on an island entirely populated by women, it's impossible for some of them not to want to be wed to each other, to make lives together. We don't require it, but we don't discourage it, either; it simply is love if they feel drawn to love. Had I not been called to the outside world, it's as likely that I would have made a life with one of my sisters as that I would have remained unmarried. Either way, I'm not concerned about outward appearances, such as your gender._

 _No, I simply did not have those feelings for you. Not for my good friend, Audrey, who I misunderstood. I'm not sure if that is still the case now, but I know thinking about it and trying to figure it out is… very difficult for me. Because even though most of my feelings remain the same, I also enjoyed kissing you. Maybe too much._

 _Again, I'm sorry for how long this has taken. I'm going to send this now before I talk myself out of it. I hope you're doing better than you were in your last message._

 _Diana_

* * *

To: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)  
From: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)

 _Maybe you aren't concerned with outward appearances, but I am. Which is why I'm even more shocked that we have done what we have. I love men! I always have, I've always wanted to tease, and roll around in the sheets with them, and date them exclusively. Being a lesbian, or bisexual or what have you, it just never came up in my mind. Why fix what isn't broken?_

 _But while you were maintaining radio silence, I figured out a thing or two. If you don't want to know, you can stop reading, I'll understand._

 _Men are like the toys in your toybox when you were a little girl. I like taking them out, playing with them, seeing which ones make me laugh. And then I throw them back in the box. That's all they've ever been to me; momentary diversions. That probably sounds terrible, but it's the truth. Fun for a fling and then gone._

 _You're more like my stuffed bear I had, all the way up until I started becoming a woman. You make me feel safe and secure, important, as if I'm the only person worth being around. That probably isn't how you really feel, of course, but I can pretend you do when you and I are alone together._

 _How could I have been so dense?! I didn't even see that I was developing those kind of feelings the whole time! I really am a blonde, haha!_

 _You do not have to return the feelings. I'd never say you do! But the way I can't stop thinking about you anymore seems like a pretty clear sign I have a massive crush on you. These are such strange words, I've never felt this way, about you, a man, a woman, or anyone, and… here I am, telling the object of my desire that the desire exists. Either I'm suddenly very brave, or an idiot._

 _But thank you for telling me you enjoyed the kiss. God! I have been squealing like a fool for the past hour, when I'm not sobbing into my pillow! Even if you don't return my feelings, that has made my entire year._

 _Themyscira sounds like a wonderful place. I'd love to visit sometime, a perfect paradise like that. Kasnia does not have a very progressive government. We abolished our anti-homosexuality laws a decade or two ago, even though those mostly only punished gay men for "sodomy". But we also don't legally recognise same-sex marriages, or protect the citizens from discrimination outside of punishing the specific crimes, like vandalism or assault. I always thought that was unfortunate, but not my problem._

 _Looks like it is now. Because I have to say… for a straight girl, I sure have spent a lot of time this past month thinking about your legs. And your shoulders. And, well, I'm going to stop this message here before it gets any worse!_

 _Audrey_

* * *

To: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)  
From: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)

 _The past two days, I've been walking around trying to consider what to write to you in response. And all day today, Flash, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, and Superman have been asking me why my face is so red, and why I seem distracted. I'm running out of excuses._

 _You really find me that physically attractive? Even though I'm not the gender you normally think of that way? That's very flattering. And I don't mean that as in, "It's flattering but please leave me alone". I honestly don't know if I'm just flustered because it's new, or if I really enjoy knowing that. Again, I'm trying to sort things out. Be patient with me, if you can._

 _It also occurred to me that I should tell you that you're attractive. When I reread my last letter, I realised that I told you I don't care about appearances, and I didn't want you to think that meant you're anything other than beautiful. It's just not something that matters to me. I like you because you're a sweet, stubborn, impulsive woman who somehow doesn't seem to care that I'm basically a flying battering ram who is completely baffled by modern society. You just appreciate me for who I am (even if, in our case, that's a cowardly woman who can't respond to your emails because she doesn't understand her own feelings)._

 _Also, you're the kind of person who would turn down superhero protection because it's the easy way out. At the time, I was really worried, but I now see that as being noble. Hopefully, your country is doing better now; I haven't heard of an outbreak of war there recently, so that seems like a positive sign._

 _My island isn't as perfect as you imagine it. There's a prevailing attitude there that men are lesser beings than women. I have spoken out against that attitude… and it's partly why I'm banished from there. But they are a good people, despite their flaws. Proud and righteous, maybe to a fault? I know they are learning, just as Kasnians are learning. No one is truly perfect, not even Superman._

 _I must go, Hawkgirl is asking if I borrowed her leg wax._

 _Diana_

* * *

To: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)  
From: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)

 _DID you borrow her leg wax? Why? Is it because I said I like your legs? You don't have to do anything special for me, I already think they're fantastic the way they are!_

 _I sound ridiculous. Let me try this again._

 _Thank you for reassuring me that you don't think I'm an ugly old hag, haha. I didn't think that before, though. I mean, not caring about someone's appearance is a weird concept for me personally, but if that's how you are, then I think it's lovely. It's part of what makes you, you!_

 _As for the rest of what you said about me… I wish I could see myself the way you do. But it does feel nice to read your words. Life could be so much easier if a Kasnian man were to say the same things to me; I'd be asking him to be my groom._

 _But you go too far when you call yourself a coward. You are the bravest woman I know, Diana. Never a coward. You just didn't know what to say to me right away. I respect that you wanted to take some time, to choose your words. Please don't be so hard on yourself, alright?_

 _Talk to you soon._

 _Audrey_

* * *

To: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)  
From: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)

 _If I told you about the worries I've been having lately, you would laugh. My first thought when you said I could be your "groom" if I were a Kasnian man was NOT that I could never be married to you. Or even that I'm attracted to you but I don't think it would work out. No, thoughts like those would be normal!_

 _My first thought was, "I don't want to put Audrey in the same position Superman puts Lois." That is their choice, and I know that sometimes, love is more important than being afraid of its consequences. But I don't want you to be hurt, or to be used against me as a pawn. That's unfair to you. Anyway, that isn't a thought normal people have in these situations, and it just further confirms that I'm not in a very good place to start dating anyone. Not as long as I regularly place myself in harm's way for the good of humankind._

 _But you're right about the "coward" comment. I was being unfair to myself; I know that confronting one's fears is bravery, not cowardice, and that there's nothing wrong with healthy fear when dealing with something new or unusual. I just… forgot to apply that logic to myself, I suppose. Thank you for keeping me grounded._

 _As for the leg wax, there's a saying in America that goes, "I plead the fifth". I'm going to use that now._

 _Diana_

* * *

To: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)  
From: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)

 _So I know it's been a few days since your reply, and that it might seem ungrateful for me to go from complaining about you taking too long to, well, taking too long myself. But I did that on purpose. I didn't want to say a lot of things because I was overexcited, things I could never take back._

 _In your last email, you kind of said that you're attracted to me, and that your feelings… MIGHT be love? And that you were thinking about dating me, even if your thoughts were mostly "no, don't do that, it's not very smart". You didn't state any of that outright, but the words came out between other words. So I didn't want to rush to send a reply demanding you to clarify how you felt, or being excited when I didn't have a right to be excited yet. That would be bad._

 _But I also didn't want to pretend not to notice, and just sweep it all under the rug. You might not have meant any of that the way I read it, and I could just be so infatuated with you that I'm starting to imagine simple phrases have deeper implications. What do I know? I've never been in love before. Not with Vandal, and not with anyone else. Maybe not even with you._

 _On the other hand… maybe with you? There's so much I want to say but I don't want to burden you with it. I'm glad I waited to respond or you'd be getting a long paragraph about how much I like you and think about you, but waiting helped me be able to keep this short._

 _As for waxing… maybe I waxed more than just my legs before your last visit. And maybe it had something to do with the kiss at the club. But I wasn't making any assumptions, I promise. Just… like I said, I get too excited about things sometimes. I'm probably even reading too much into your email... I need to calm down, take some deep breaths, do some yoga. Ignore me._

 _Audrey_

* * *

To: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)  
From: The Flash (nyoom (a) watchtower .jl)

 _Okay you fine piece of Kasnian royalty, let me level with ya. Princess Amazonian Grumpypants has been a complete mess about you for a long freakin time. We've all noticed her sit around here watching Judge Judy and doing nada besides wait for global alerts to go off, or some huge bomb to threaten a little lost puppy or whatever. I know from the timestamp on your last email to her that it's been five days since you sent it (and before you ask yeah I just ran past while she was reading it for the thousandth damn time, sorry I'm nosy - that's also how I got your email address)_

 _Anyway, normally I find the idea of two chicks getting together pretty hot, especially if it's to make a Flash sandwich. But I mean at the end of the day Wonder Bread is my teammate and I want her to be happy, right? I'm not a total jerk, no matter what Lantern says. You make her happy and anybody who can't see it either doesn't know her or has a serious vision problem. She's just scared of what you and she are gonna mean further down the line. You'd think they don't have "one night stands" on Chick Island._

 _So here's where my crazy scheme comes in. She's got a birthday, like most people; took some digging but I found out when it is, thanks to Batman's totally neurotic files (even though he doesn't exactly know he helped). It's not for another month but like you guys aren't making any headway so I doubt much is gonna change between now and then. If you don't mind a trip into space… how do you feel about crashing? Semi-formal, BYOB, ya know._

 _Flashypoo_

* * *

To: The Flash (nyoom (a) watchtower .jl)  
From: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)

 _Hmm. You're a very direct person, "Flashypoo". I admire that. Not enough to help you with your sandwich-making, but enough to be grateful._

 _Since I got your email, I've spent the past two days thinking it over. And I agree, that sounds like a potentially beneficial plan. Except for a few details, which I think you and I can discuss over the phone. My name is in your database, apparently; call whenever Diana is off the station and we'll figure something out._

 _Audrey_

* * *

To: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)  
From: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)

 _Again, I'm sorry for my cowardice this past week. You won't see it as that, but I can't help but feel that way. Why am I so bad at confronting my feelings?_

 _I realised that at some point, I started feeling a certain way toward you. And that it's part of what's getting in our way. I hope you aren't disgusted when I tell you about it, but I feel it's very important for me to get this off my chest so we can move forward._

 _You're still someone I need to rescue. I hate that, I know in my mind that we have moved past that facet of our relationship. You are definitely more to me than the kidnapping victim you were when we met! But every time I see you in my mind, alongside my newer affection and respect, I also see you being grabbed and swept up toward that helicopter, or falling from the Eiffel Tower, or standing at the altar next to Vandal Savage. Imminent danger. That's a lot less pronounced than it was a year ago, but it still lingers. And that's partly to blame: I don't want to marry or date you purely because I want to protect you. That isn't a good enough reason. You're not a damsel in distress, you are my friend, and an incredible one._

 _However…_

 _Oh Audrey, I'm sorry. I really do like you more than as "just a friend," but I can't tell you how much more, or how much of that is because of my "saviour complex", or if I can ever do anything about it. I'm not good at this. All I'm good at is fighting megalomaniacs, and taking up space in the Watchtower when we aren't doing that. Figuring out my feelings is hard for me._

 _But I do want to move forward in one way or another. If you want to move forward from me because you're tired of waiting, please tell me. I won't be offended, it's a very understandable reaction. If not... I promise I won't stop trying. This is too important to me to surrender._

 _I hope you're doing well._

 _Diana_

* * *

To: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)  
From: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)

 _I'd be your damsel. Anytime._

 _Don't worry, I do hear what you're saying, why you have a problem with needing to "save" me; I'm only half-kidding. Really, I loved being saved by you, it felt wonderful, but I don't want that to be the basis of a relationship, either. Thank you for being honest. I think it's something we can work around, but I want you to tell me things like that. What you're worrying about is a big deal._

 _We both really care for each other. Maybe if I give you a little more time, you can figure out how to be like that with me. More openly? Something._

 _You mentioned seeing me at the altar. Throwing that tank through the wall to stop me from marrying Savage was one of the most thrilling moments I've witnessed in my life. At the time, I resented your interfering, and was scared, so I shouted at you… and I have already apologised for being so thick-skulled. But I didn't tell you how it made my heart race, how excited I was to see you, and to know that you wanted to stop my wedding so badly you picked up a TANK and threw it into the chapel! You really elevated my pulse!_

 _And for just a second... this is silly, but I thought you were going to object to that greasy pig marrying me because you wanted to take his place? But then he was electrocuting you and you were being imprisoned, so I never got the chance to think any more deeply on it._

 _Wow. I really am oblivious sometimes._

 _Maybe that was the moment my feelings changed, just on a slight time delay. But it contributed. One of my favourite fantasies when I was a little girl was having a handsome prince ride in and save me from a villain. Funny that the villain was my husband-to-be and my prince is a princess._

 _Audrey_

* * *

To: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)  
From: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)

 _Actually, your prince is a Prince. (Haha, get it? Again, I'm trying to be funny... let me know if it ever starts working)_

 _Of course I had to stop the wedding. Do you think I could let someone as beautiful and of so much worth to so many people as you are be tainted by that Cro-Magnon man? Of course not. That it was a woman very dear to my heart was an added bonus, yes, but not a requirement. I would have done it for any other person if I saw their plight._

 _And I do want to talk more about this, but we have a peace summit on a distant world to attend. I hope your own Kasnian versions of same are going as well as can be expected. Talk soon!_

 _Diana_

* * *

To: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)  
From: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)

 _Hope your peace talks went well. I'm just getting back from another conference with the E.U., and it looks like we are on track to join. This is great news for Kasnia!_

 _Last night, I had a dream that I would have been scared to tell you about before now. But I think it might be alright, with how honest we've been lately._

 _It was the wedding, and Savage was at the altar with me. You threw an elephant through the wall instead of a tank (honestly, I don't know what to think about that — something I ate?). But this time, he did not shock you with a Taser to stop you from interfering further. He demanded to know what you wanted, and you told him that you could not let me marry a man like him. That he was beneath me. I thanked you, crying on your shoulder, and you embraced me while Savage glared at us. Then Batman arrived and tied him up, which was very satisfying to watch. You swept me up into your arms and we kissed again, and oh, it went on and on! Then I asked if you would consent to marrying me instead of him, since we were already in the chapel._

 _Unfortunately, I woke up before I could hear your answer, haha. Crazy dream, huh? As I said, the marriage would not have been recognised legally by Kasnian law. Though I have introduced a bill to change that. It's meeting strong opposition from the conservative citizens, but I think it can still be pushed through. The world is changing._

 _Audrey_

* * *

To: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)  
From: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)

 _You dream is very… telling, to say the least. But it's not telling me anything new, so I can't be that shocked. Just amused, and oddly pleased. Who knows anymore?_

 _I would have turned you down if you asked that of me at the time. But if we were already to the point of kissing so deeply... hmm. I'm thinking too hard about this. It was just a dream._

 _Everything went satisfactorily with our peace talks; we were able to resolve everything, though not without a little strong-arming by Superman. But that's happened before, of course. Sometimes, diplomacy alone is not enough to guarantee your words are heard._

 _Princess, listen to me. I want to try an exercise with you. Just say whatever you want to say that's in your heart about me. We can do this with the understanding that it is an exercise in honesty and openness, and that nothing has to change about our relationship purely because of this exchange. Maybe it will, but it doesn't have to, and we won't hold any of it against each other. You can start or I can start, but I won't do it right now just in case you don't want to do the exercise. If you want me to start, just send me a message telling me to start, and I will._

 _That last paragraph seems very… I don't know, repetitive. But I'll leave it as is._

 _Diana_

* * *

To: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)  
From: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)

 _You can start. I'm not sure what you mean exactly, so that makes the most sense; I'll take my cue from you. And it's good you guys came back victorious! Huzzah for the Justice League!_

 _Audrey_

* * *

To: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)  
From: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)

 _Most nights since the kiss, I lie awake thinking about you. I think about what you and I could be to each other if I hadn't been born an Amazon, and you hadn't been born a Kasnian heir. If we were just two average women living out our average lives… would we mean as much to each other? Or would we mean more?_

 _Your pale blue eyes are so inviting, and your precocious smile fills me with a desire to be reckless, to give in to desire instead of always choosing the righteous path, the solitary one. Thinking about your lips makes me want to touch them again, with my fingertips, with my own lips, or to feel them against my neck, my chest. I may not care much about physical beauty, but I think of you as "beautiful" when I remember your easy laugh, the piercing looks you gave me that made me feel like a nervous little girl again._

 _All of those feelings are so strange… but I cherish them. Our memories together are already some of my favourites, and we haven't spent a lot of time in each other's company. Once we figure out a few things, like boundaries and intentions, I want to fix that. I want to spend more time with you._

 _And I want to try kissing you at least one more time. Doing it on purpose, under my power, and not being surprised by it or too drunk to remember. Even if we try it and it's not something I enjoy, it's better to know. Especially after all of this._

 _That was so hard to write! It's your turn. Take your time, please._

 _Diana_

* * *

To: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)  
From: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)

 _I did take my time. Almost a week to stop blushing and slamming my head against the fine marble pillars in the new palace's entryway. My guards have been shooting me funny looks, haha._

 _But I won't comment on what you said; I think that's what you meant, right? That we can say whatever we want, and not have to worry about how the other person will respond. So I won't, darling... unless you ask. I'll just start with what I'm thinking and feeling._

 _My mind is not used to thinking about a woman the way it does now. That throws me off a lot. The blushing and the drooling (figuratively, not literally!) and the sexual hunger I usually direct at famous men in the news, and men I see when in Paris or London, or another famous city… it's all for you now. Which is crazy! I'm going crazy with this, I know it's mostly me making things go faster, but I don't mind telling you that it's really weird._

 _I'm so confused that in a lot of my… fantasies… you are a man. Just a man with a trim, girlish figure and a perfect feminine face. I hope you don't feel offended at that, I don't mean to say you are one or I want you to be one. Ahh, what am I saying?! But I'm accustomed to thinking about men towering over me in bed, pinning me down and having their way with me. Or letting me pin them, riding them hard and bouncing up and down... but still riding a man, not a woman. And I'm putting you in that "role" in my dreams now, even if it might not be a role you want._

 _Both waking and sleeping dreams. Some of these are very detailed lately. Ordinarily I would stop here, but since we're being honest…_

 _When I'm awake, sometimes I do picture taking off your dress, exploring your body. When I'm asleep, it's always you doing it to me. (dream-Diana is very good with her tongue!) My point is, it's never anyone else now. Always you, and I'm happy with that. Actually happy!_

 _And I miss you. Not just making out with you, but I miss your friendship so much… oh well. At least we're talking again. I'm so relieved we're talking again!_

 _I'm too embarrassed to even hit the "send" key while I'm looking at the screen, so I'm going to look away, hit it, and then leave the room._

 _Audrey_

* * *

To: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)  
From: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)

 _That was… a very interesting exercise. Extremely interesting._

 _Maybe we shouldn't keep being that honest. It seems to make it harder and harder to reach a level-headed decision about how you and I should define our relationship. Or maybe that's good, because it keeps me from being lazy about deciding. I don't know. But I'll tell you one last thing in the interest of being open with each other, and you can tell me if we should stop._

 _Reading your last email prompted a physical reaction I've rarely felt for another person before. I've felt it as a purely normal feeling, part of being human… late at night or early in the morning, or during my monthly parting of the Red Sea. But not because of a person, not this strongly. I felt ready to mate with someone, even though I was entirely alone. Is that what it's like for you, the "sexual hunger" you spoke of?_

 _Diana_

* * *

To: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)  
From: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)

 _I am so honoured (and blushing, always blushing lately) you would confess that to me. I can tell it wasn't easy. And yes, that sounds pretty similar to how I feel in those situations, haha. It's how I started feeling at The Sophistry Room, with your soft lips on mine and your firm, toned body on top of me…_

 _Again, probably too far. Tell me to stop anytime. But I'm alright with us continuing to be honest._

 _Audrey_

* * *

To: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)  
From: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)

 _Something you said happened in your dream has been stuck in my mind lately. On Themyscira, you come to hear a lot of things from the other women. So even though I have no personal experience "with my tongue", I know what you meant by that… and it raises some pretty potent mental pictures of what you've been dreaming about._

 _Would you want to try that with me?_

 _I'm sorry if that question is TOO honest. Wow, I feel a flush all over my face and neck. This is insanity! If I hadn't known you for over a year, I would suspect this was a plot by one of our archnemises to cripple my ability to think straight! It wasn't supposed to be asking if you WILL try it with me, just if it's something that would interest you! I am not propositioning you at this time. I'm sorry, I'm going to send this and stop stumbling over my words like an ignoramus._

 _Diana_

* * *

To: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)  
From: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)

 _Your ability to "think straight"? Was that meant to be a pun or just a funny coincidence? Haha maybe Flash is wrong about you needing to grow a sense of humour, I think it's naturally-occurring._

 _About your question… I am scared to answer it, but my answer would have to be "yes". And now we're both feeling a little exposed, I think. But as you said, we're just talking, darling; not actually saying we really WILL do these things. So it's harmless, right?_

 _By the way, on the same level of hypothetical interest, I wouldn't mind returning the favour._

 _Audrey_

* * *

To: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)  
From: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)

 _That will teach me to ever open my email while the rest of the team is in the Watchtower's main situation room. Everyone asked why I suddenly groaned out loud at reading your words, and I had to make up an excuse. The smile on Flash's face indicated he did not believe me. Even Hawkgirl was smirking and trying to look over my shoulder, asking if it was from "a boy"._

 _All Flash said was "I doubt it," but I'm still going to give him a good pounding once I get my hands on him._

 _Is it normal for me to feel scared to even try kissing you again, but still exhilarated at the thought of either of us using our tongues somewhere else? Shouldn't I be even more scared of that thought? It's almost as if because we both know we're too afraid to go that far (yet?), it makes it easier to entertain the fantasy. Despite me barely being able to think of such things without feeling light-headed._

 _I'm sorry for all of this again. You seem both more and less comfortable with this discussion, and I'm just afraid of everything, and… this must be very disappointing. Again, I don't feel very courageous for someone who is supposed to help protect Earth._

 _Diana_

* * *

To: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)  
From: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)

 _HAH! You and the rest of the League sound like you have a lot of fun, even if it's fun that makes you want to knock Flash senseless. I envy that._

 _Ohhhh Diana, you don't know what you do to me. There have been a few meetings with the members of my cabinet that have required them to snap their fingers, so that I will pay attention to the state of affairs. They don't know that I'm thinking about your body being spread out below me. They CAN'T know that; it isn't very regal and worthy of respect._

 _But I am not ashamed of it._ _I want your tongue on me. In me, maybe? God, I am glad Flash reassured me that that both of our connections are highly secure; I'd hate to imagine anyone else reading these!_

 _Come to Kasnia again. See me, be with me. Find out how this is going to go. We might both be too nervous to do anything about all these crazy feelings racing around in our heads (and other places), or we might find some little drop of bravery in the bottom of our cups. But even if nothing happens, I still miss you so much that I can't bear it. I just miss you._

 _Audrey_

* * *

To: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)  
From: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)

 _You've spoken to Flash about the security of our connections? That seems prudent. I just didn't know you were in contact with him._

 _I have a confession to make. Last night was the second time I have flown two thirds of the way to Kasnia, then turned around and flown back. I'm so nervous and I keep talking myself out of it. But I wanted you to know that it's not just me sitting around, refusing to go… I'm trying. And I will go, soon! I can't stand not seeing you!_

 _And now you have me intrigued. What else did you think about in front of your entire cabinet? I was laid out below you. On your bed? Don't be such a tease; finish the story!_

 _Diana_

* * *

To: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)  
From: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)

 _You're actually encouraging that we keep sending these things in our letters. I'm so proud of you, my dirty Diana! (that's meant to be kind of a joke… I'm teasing you a little but not actually meaning to insult you, please don't be offended and let me know if I should stop with that, okay?)_

 _You were lying across my bed, wearing that ball gown you wore when we had coffee. The red one with the slit up the side? My hand took advantage of that slit, going from your ankle all the way up to your hip… you were so confident, even though I was above you, smiling up at me and waiting to see what came next. And then I slid my hand around to the front, feeling how firm your thigh muscles are. Then…_

 _Well, that really is the whole story. I got interrupted by Joakim before my brain could go further. Does it meet with your approval?_

 _Audrey_

 _PS: Don't feel bad about getting cold feet and going home. I wish you had come to my window, but it's okay. Next time you will, and I'll keep you, little bird._

* * *

To: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)  
From: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)

 _I'm not offended by the teasing, though I am not sure how I feel about "dirty Diana". I know how you mean it, but it still makes me sound like a prostitute. Flash would probably say I'm "no fun" for telling you that, though._

 _Your imagination is very active, and spins quite a tale. One that has me breathing hard for a reason other than my morning run through the the streets of Albuquerque._ _With a creative mind like yours, I wonder if you need me to be there in person at all! (joking, of course.)_

 _Can you finish the story? I know that's all you daydreamed of during your cabinet meeting but if you can think of more, I would love to hear it. You paint such vivid mental pictures that I just want to bask in them. Become part of them. Only if you feel like it, of course._

 _Diana_

* * *

 _~ To Be Continued ~_


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTES:** Thanks for all the reviews! This is the chapter with the IMing if you wanted to skip over those parts (or just stop here). But I did my best not to make it too annoying! I promise! Also there's a couple of lines with a lot of spelling errors, and those are intentional.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

 **QueenAuGratin:** Hello?

 **QueenAuGratin:** Does this work?

 **Themysciranbooty:** Who is this? How did you access our network? We have ways of tracking you down. Infiltrations are not taken lightly by the Justice League.

 **QueenAuGratin:** It's Audrey you silly goose : )

 **Themysciranbooty:** ...how are you doing this? I do not understand.

 **QueenAuGratin:** It's instant messaging… Flash gave me your username

 **QueenAuGratin:** I saw you had sent your last email only a few minutes ago and thought I might see if you're still on

 **QueenAuGratin:** Are you still there?

 **QueenAuGratin:** Diana…

 **Themysciranbooty:** Sorry I just had to chase down and strangle a very fast and very rude person.

 **Themysciranbooty:** How dare he name my user something like this! It is offensive and disrespectful!

 **QueenAuGratin:** Ohhh I am sorry, he told me I could reach you with this, haha

 **QueenAuGratin:** I didn't know he picked the name without asking you!

 **Themysciranbooty:** What's done is done.

 **QueenAuGratin:** I do like your booty though…

 **Themysciranbooty:** But I did not know I had an instant message. What is it? Your replies come so fast.

 **Themysciranbooty:** My booty? Really? Well… I'll take that as a compliment. I've never thought about it much before.

 **QueenAuGratin:** Haha I don't know, either. I haven't used it other than to chat with Flash once to make sure it works

 **QueenAuGratin:** But it seems to be like email? Just that it shows all of the emails in one place, line-by-line, instantly.

 **QueenAuGratin:** You bet your ass I like your ass!

 **Themysciranbooty:** Ah. I'm sorry, this is very unfamiliar. But I am glad it is you and not a "hacker".

 **QueenAuGratin:** I bet you are!

 **Themysciranbooty:** The year apart has made you a lot bolder, little princess. Haha.

 **Themysciranbooty:** You are "au gratin"? I don't understand your username (unfortunately I do understand my own, and I will demand he change it later)

 **QueenAuGratin:** Oh it was just something silly. You know, Audrey, Au Gratin… you and I, in Paris?

 **QueenAuGratin:** Plus it rhymes and I'm amused by simple things apparently

 **Themysciranbooty:** I thought "au gratin" were those potatoes with cheese and breadcrumbs. I have not heard of a queen prepared this way.

 **QueenAuGratin:** Not yet, haha. Would you like me that way? ; )

 **Themysciranbooty:** That sounds… I am not sure what to do with the idea just put into my head, haha.

 **Themysciranbooty:** But I would not turn you away if you were "au gratin", I suppose. Maybe help you take a bath.

 **QueenAuGratin:** Well that sounds like a great start to me!

 **Themysciranbooty:** The messages are so much shorter, I feel pressured to collect my thoughts faster. It's strange. I am used to writing longer letters to you.

 **QueenAuGratin:** Oh… we don't have to use this anymore if you don't want to

 **Themysciranbooty:** Perhaps, but for now I'm willing to try something new. It feels more like carrying on a conversation, in a way.

 **Themysciranbooty:** How are you?

 **QueenAuGratin:** Fantastic! I'm talking to you, Delightful Diana. How could I be anything else?

 **Themysciranbooty:** I see you are trying to find a replacement for the other nickname. That one is cute.

 **QueenAuGratin:** Is it? I can't think of very many others that aren't also naughty, I have to confess.

 **Themysciranbooty:** I'll stick with au gratin for you.

 **Themysciranbooty:** Oh? Well let me hear a few of those, just this once.

 **QueenAuGratin:** You know, Delectable Diana, Divine Diana, Desirable Diana… Disrobed Diana…

 **Themysciranbooty:** Great Hera! I underestimate your boldness again! Haha.

 **Themysciranbooty:** Au Naturel Audrey?

 **QueenAuGratin:** LOL! Okay I deserve that, after the last one I sent!

 **QueenAuGratin:** Actually, I also wondered if you wanted me to tell you more of my silly fantasy? If you have time

 **QueenAuGratin:** Diana?

 **QueenAuGratin:** Is that a "no"?

 **Themysciranbooty:** I was asking Batman if he knew what "LOL" meant. He did not, but Hawkgirl volunteered the information. You were laughing at me?

 **QueenAuGratin:** Oh! No no, not AT you, I was amused!

 **Themysciranbooty:** Ah I see. Sorry, it's hard to tell intent and tone with words, I'm not used to this!

 **QueenAuGratin:** That's okay : ) I'm just glad I did not offend you so much that you left.

 **Themysciranbooty:** But yes, I would like to hear the rest of your fantasy. Here if that is more comfortable.

 **QueenAuGratin:** Really? You mean that?

 **Themysciranbooty:** You did not offend me. And yes I mean it. It's hard to respond to the messages, I hope you're not confused by the order they come in.

 **QueenAuGratin:** No not at all, don't worry. : ) Well maybe a little, but it doesn't take long for me to figure out.

 **Themysciranbooty:** Why are you adding the colons and semicolons and parentheses in such odd places?

 **Themysciranbooty:** Nevermind, Flash explained.

 **QueenAuGratin:** The what?

 **QueenAuGratin:** Oh… haha well I'm glad he explained!

 **Themysciranbooty:** Flash just called me an "old lady". I would be angry but I feel he might be correct, socially at least. I'm sorry!

 **QueenAuGratin:** Darling you definitely are NOT an old lady. Not even a little ; )

 **Themysciranbooty:** Actually I am a lot older than you. But as we Amazons are nigh-immortal it isn't that big of a problem.

 **QueenAuGratin:** Oh really? How much older?

 **Themysciranbooty:** A thousand years.

 **Themysciranbooty:** We Amazons are very long-lived. My mother is probably over two thousand, but she refuses to comment on her age anymore.

 **Themysciranbooty:** Audrey?

 **QueenAuGratin:** …well you are still much younger than Savage was so I guess it would be silly for me to make a big deal of age differences now

 **Themysciranbooty:** I am sorry. It wasn't meant to be a secret.

 **QueenAuGratin:** You really are a goddess.

 **QueenAuGratin:** No no you're fine. Just… surprised me? It's not a bad thing

 **QueenAuGratin:** In fact now I'm even more jealous of your genetics. You barely look a day over 23!

 **Themysciranbooty:** Since I believe you are 23, maybe that is a good thing?

 **QueenAuGratin:** Maybe it is : ) Either way it's you I love and not your age or anything

 **Themysciranbooty:** I

 **QueenAuGratin:** What?

 **QueenAuGratin:** Oh no

 **QueenAuGratin:** Oh shit, I just read what I sent and now I can see how it sounded! Diana are you okay?

 **QueenAuGratin:** DIANA?

 **Themysciranbooty:** Sorry I did not mean to send that one. I meant to say "I'm the one you love? I did not know your feelings were as certain as that."

 **QueenAuGratin:** Oh

 **Themysciranbooty:** But I bumped the "Enter" key by mistake.

 **QueenAuGratin:** I'm sorry. I didn't quite mean… well that I'm "in love", just that I have love for you. Does that make sense?

 **QueenAuGratin:** Don't be cross with me, I am sorry

 **Themysciranbooty:** I'm not cross, it's okay. You're entitled to feel however you feel.

 **QueenAuGratin:** Are you sure?

 **QueenAuGratin:** I'm sorry… I made it awkward. That's my fault, I couldn't just maintain our unwritten agreement that we wouldn't talk about feelings

 **Themysciranbooty:** I'm just not ready to discuss that yet. But for what it's worth, I'm not angry, or sad, or disappointed. I'm… I don't know what I am, but the emotion is nothing negative like that.

 **Themysciranbooty:** No, please don't apologise. You don't have to do that so often.

 **QueenAuGratin:** Okay. So… okay.

 **Themysciranbooty:** Did you still want to tell me the story?

 **QueenAuGratin:** Perhaps I should go for today… I feel like I'm just making an ass of myself

 **Themysciranbooty:** Please do not go yet! You're fine, I did not mean to turn you into an ass.

 **QueenAuGratin:** The way you phrase things sometimes… haha

 **QueenAuGratin:** Well… no, I think I will go. But can we try to use this again tomorrow?

 **Themysciranbooty:** Audrey, I'm sorry. I should be able to let you make an offhand comment about your feelings without it turning into a crisis. You're not causing me any problems, I'm fine, I like talking to you so much.

 **Themysciranbooty:** Audrey?

 **Themysciranbooty:** Au Gratin?

 **QueenAuGratin:** LOL okay

 **QueenAuGratin:** I was typing out a long something about not wanting to be a burden, and making mountaints out of molehills, but then you called me that and I felt like a baby for making a big deal out of nothing again. So I deleted all of it

 **Themysciranbooty:** Thank Hera… I was so afraid I had offended you again.

 **QueenAuGratin:** No, not at all. So, are you sure you want me to paint more of my "vivid mental picture"? ; )

 **Themysciranbooty:** Hmm, actually maybe it would be better if we did this tomorrow.

 **QueenAuGratin:** Oh

 **QueenAuGratin:** Okay, that's fine. I'm sorry again

 **Themysciranbooty:** Hawkgirl and Lantern are hanging around in this room, I don't want them to read it over my shoulder!

 **QueenAuGratin:** OH! Haha I completely understand!

 **Themysciranbooty:** My message before that made it seem like I didn't want to. Not the case at all. I'm sorry for phrasing things so badly! I really want to hear what's going on in that beautiful head of yours.

 **QueenAuGratin:** I don't think anyone's ever specifically said my HEAD is beautiful! But thank you. Yours is also the best head I know

 **Themysciranbooty:** Is that a strange thing to say? I'm sorry!

 **QueenAuGratin:** I love everything you say

 **Themysciranbooty:** Stop that, I'm going to blush and Hawkgirl will ask why

 **QueenAuGratin:** Maybe I want you to blush!

 **Themysciranbooty:** Maybe… I want to blush but just not here!

 **QueenAuGratin:** Okay okay, I will let you go before we both get you in trouble with your "coworkers", haha

 **QueenAuGratin:** Can I message tomorrow?

 **Themysciranbooty:** That might be for the best. I do regret it though.

 **Themysciranbooty:** Absolutely.

 **QueenAuGratin:** Perfect. I'll see you then.

 **Themysciranbooty:** Goodnight, Au Gratin.

 **QueenAuGratin:** Goodnight, Diana D'Amour

* * *

To: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)  
From: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)

 _I'm sorry that I missed your instant message last night. Another world crisis. But I absolutely did read it the following morning, and I smiled. Flash later told me I could have still responded to it, and you would read it whenever you "signed in", but by that point I wasn't sure if it would be more or less awkward than sending an electronic mail._

 _More sincerely, I apologise for still being so awkward around the topic of my feelings, and your feelings as they relate to me. I'm working on that. And… believe it or not, I'm warming up to being able to speak freely. I cherish talking to you so much! Even through these strange, futuristic devices. (Old Lady Wonder Woman again, right?)_

 _You could send another instant message tonight. Batman and Superman are both being called to their respective cities for differing reasons, and the rest of the League is supposed to go on a diplomatic mission to ferry… you don't care about the details. I could explain, but it wouldn't change much. They will be out of the Watchtower, that's the important part. It will be around 1800 hours in Kasnia when they depart._

 _Diana "D'Amour" (I'm blushing again)_

* * *

To: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)  
From: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)

 _Why aren't you going with them? That reason is your own and you don't have to tell me if it's personal, I'm just curious. But alright, I will message you then._

 _It was… well, I don't know what to call it. Talking to you over messenger. Almost as good as talking in person, but also harder than exchanging emails, since writing a whole letter gives us more time to plan out our thoughts. A strange balance. But I do wish to try it again._

 _Also, please don't worry about any of that, we are completely fine. Talk soon._

 _Au Gratin_

* * *

To: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)  
From: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)

 _I have a fractured tibia. It's a minor fracture and will mend within the week, thanks to my Amazonian genetics, but I'm strictly on "watch duty" until I recover. That means I get to sit around in this orbital coffin and do nothing, so actually, having an instant messaging "date" with you would really help pass the time._

 _And I agree… I really enjoyed that, in an unexpected way._

 _Diana_

* * *

To: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)  
From: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)

 _You broke your leg?! Oh no, I'm so sorry! God, I wish I could help take care of you… but non-superheroes probably aren't allowed into the Watchtower, are they? Just promise me you'll rest up and that I'll talk to you tonight._

 _And no training! Not on that leg!_

 _Audrey_

* * *

 **QueenAuGratin:** Hello? Diana?

 **PrincessPotatoes:** Yes, it's me.

 **QueenAuGratin:** OH MY GOD!

 **PrincessPotatoes:** I know… and I shouted and yelled and punched Flash but he would not change my name from this!

 **PrincessPotatoes:** But at least it is not lewd.

 **PrincessPotatoes:** Audrey? I promise you it's Diana.

 **QueenAuGratin:** I'm sorry I'm laughing so hard that I'm crying

 **PrincessPotatoes:** GRRR I really am going to tie that fool into knots.

 **PrincessPotatoes:** Anyway when you're through laughing, how are you?

 **QueenAuGratin:** ...I just got why he named you that. Clever, very clever : P

 **PrincessPotatoes:** Why? Oh, because you are au gratin and I am the potatoes?

 **PrincessPotatoes:** …

 **PrincessPotatoes:** Is it wrong to want to hurt a fellow superhero when he behaves like this?

 **QueenAuGratin:** LOL!

 **PrincessPotatoes:** I'm so annoyed! Sometimes I think he wants us to date more than WE do!

 **QueenAuGratin:** Don't hurt him, he's just being funny. Well, not VERY funny, but he doesn't mean you any lasting harm

 **QueenAuGratin:** And I'd much rather you spend time talking to me than chasing after him ; )

 **PrincessPotatoes:** Okay, this time I will resist, haha.

 **QueenAuGratin:** How's your leg?

 **PrincessPotatoes:** How are you?

 **PrincessPotatoes:** Oh, whoops. It's healing as well as can be expected.

 **QueenAuGratin:** Better now, my darling. Overall, not bad. The talks are going well, even though there was another threat today

 **PrincessPotatoes:** WHAT?

 **QueenAuGratin:** And I'm glad to hear it!

 **PrincessPotatoes:** Audrey are you sure you're alright? Do you need me down there?

 **QueenAuGratin:** Please remain calm, I told you they happen all the time

 **PrincessPotatoes:** If anyone so much as harms a hair on your head then I swear by Hera I will feast on their entrails.

 **QueenAuGratin:** Whoa…

 **PrincessPotatoes:** Well… okay. But I still worry about you.

 **QueenAuGratin:** Enough to feast on entrails, apparently… which sounds yucky

 **QueenAuGratin:** But I'm glad I have my guardian angel looking out for me.

 **PrincessPotatoes:** Of course. Always, with eagle eyes and a steady blade.

 **PrincessPotatoes:** So… you had a little bedtime story for me?

 **QueenAuGratin:** How could anyone NOT fall for you? Seriously I'm sweating

 **PrincessPotatoes:** I didn't think royalty was supposed to sweat. Haha.

 **QueenAuGratin:** Right, my horny imagination. I've been purposefully not thinking any more about that because I wanted to save it up for when I talked to you again

 **QueenAuGratin:** But if you're ready, I'll see what I come up with

 **PrincessPotatoes:** "Horny"?

 **PrincessPotatoes:** And yes that's good. I have the monitors tuned to cycle through all the major news networks and the alarms are in perfect working order, so I will be alerted if there is an emergency.

 **QueenAuGratin:** Oh, sorry, that means um… you know what, nevermind, it's not important

 **PrincessPotatoes:** And I also have a cup of hot cocoa. I'm ready.

 **QueenAuGratin:** So. Where did we leave off? Muahahahaaa

 **PrincessPotatoes:** I was about to ask what "Muahahaha" means as well when I said it out loud. I get it!

 **QueenAuGratin:** Has anyone ever told you that for a badass Amazon, sometimes you're positively adorable?

 **PrincessPotatoes:** You left off with your hand on my leg, going up the slit in my dress. And with me turning redder than Superman's cape.

 **PrincessPotatoes:** I'm adorable? Really?

 **QueenAuGratin:** Absolutely adorable. 3

 **QueenAuGratin:** Anyway… oh now I'm nervous. What kind of story do you want? Just a little kissing, or… to let me go completely crazy?

 **PrincessPotatoes:** That's not something anyone's ever called me before. I'm too tall to be adorable.

 **PrincessPotatoes:** Go crazy. I'm feeling adventurous. Well, as adventurous as I can with this cast on my shin.

 **QueenAuGratin:** They should. I'll call you that every day from now on if you like it

 **QueenAuGratin:** You can be both tall and adorable!

 **PrincessPotatoes:** I'll think about it. If a man called me "adorable" I would string him up by his balls, but you calling me that is… nice.

 **PrincessPotatoes:** We've barely started and already I'm light-headed, I'm glad the League is off-base!

 **QueenAuGratin:** Okay. So I'm perched above you, my hand on your thigh. Sliding it up the slit of your dress. I move it over… and feel your silky underwear. My heart is racing, because I didn't think I would go that far, but you're laying there and smiling up at me. Encouraging me to do whatever I wish

 **PrincessPotatoes:** Actually, I wasn't wearing underwear.

 **QueenAuGratin:** So I figure I'll start out with something simple, right? Just reach up toupshjojdfk;

 **PrincessPotatoes:** Reach up where?

 **PrincessPotatoes:** Audrey are you alright?

 **QueenAuGratin:** Wow oh my GOD I'm turning beet red, I can feel it

 **QueenAuGratin:** Sorry I read your last message and forgot what my hands were doing, I sent it before I could fix it

 **PrincessPotatoes:** Too bad I can't feel it. Haha.

 **PrincessPotatoes:** Does it bother you that I had no underwear?

 **QueenAuGratin:** NO! No, I'm just surprised. You don't seem like an exhibitionist

 **QueenAuGratin:** And I agree, it's too bad you can't feel me. You Adorable Amazon, you ; )

 **PrincessPotatoes:** I don't know what that is, but it sounds like a Hedonist... or someone who shows off their body? I do not show off my underwear, or lack thereof. Lois Lane was the one who told me that in certain dresses, the underwear are visible through the fabric and that is "unsightly", so I did not wear any just in case it was a dress like that.

 **QueenAuGratin:** No disrespect meant! I understand, fashion is fashion after all. I'd probably have done the same thing

 **PrincessPotatoes:** Alright. I'm glad I was not told wrong! Haha.

 **QueenAuGratin:** Anyway… I feel your LACK of underwear. Your finely-waxed bikini line

 **PrincessPotatoes:** My my, you're so bold.

 **QueenAuGratin:** When I smile up at you like I know what you did for me, you look away self-consciously. But you don't force my hand away, you just smile and wait to see what I'll do

 **QueenAuGratin:** After working up my courage for a few seconds, I let my hand drift further down to between your legs

 **PrincessPotatoes:** By Hera… oh Audrey I can't believe you're thinking these things about me!

 **QueenAuGratin:** NEITHER CAN I!

 **QueenAuGratin:** Do you want me to stop?

 **PrincessPotatoes:** Don't you dare stop.

 **QueenAuGratin:** Haha alright

 **QueenAuGratin:** You feel so soft and inviting. And I can't believe I'm really with you this way for the first time, after so long knowing each other, and I see that you're afraid of what it will mean. So I keep my hand very still upon you as I lean up to kiss the center of your chest, just above the neckline of your gown

 **PrincessPotatoes:** This feels so strange… but I'm really enjoying this.

 **PrincessPotatoes:** Can I kiss the top of your head? Or is it not allowed for me to participate in your story? I don't know the rules for this.

 **QueenAuGratin:** There aren't any rules! You kiss the top of my head then

 **QueenAuGratin:** And my hands begin to drift up and down, one on your hip, the other between your legs where you're growing warmer, and damp.

 **PrincessPotatoes:** I really am.

 **QueenAuGratin:** When I move up just enough to kiss you, I feel your hips begin to respond. So I make sure I don't stop, just keep giving you what you wanted

 **QueenAuGratin:** Wait, are you really? Right now?

 **PrincessPotatoes:** Oh that sounds so incredible…

 **PrincessPotatoes:** Yes, I am. Does me telling you that bother you?

 **PrincessPotatoes:** Oh no. I said too much, I'm sorry.

 **QueenAuGratin:** No… no it doesn't bother me

 **QueenAuGratin:** I'm just surprised. In a good way! But very surprised

 **PrincessPotatoes:** Okay, I'm glad. I was worried for a moment!

 **QueenAuGratin:** Jesus, when did it get so warm in this room?!

 **PrincessPotatoes:** Please continue.

 **QueenAuGratin:** Okay. My fingers are teasing you and my lips are on yours, and you begin to buck up toward my hand. I start to give you more pressure so you can enjoy yourself more

 **PrincessPotatoes:** You really seem to be good at this. Have you instant messaged a fantasy like this before?

 **QueenAuGratin:** I swear to god this is my first time! I mean I've read books with things like this and I've slept with men before, so I do have experience that way

 **QueenAuGratin:** But this is my first time doing this, promise

 **PrincessPotatoes:** That research served you well. You have a true gift, I am entirely captive.

 **QueenAuGratin:** Thank you!

 **QueenAuGratin:** Where was I?

 **PrincessPotatoes:** Making fantasy Diana AND real Diana very much ready to be deflowered.

 **QueenAuGratin:** ….oh

 **PrincessPotatoes:** Audrey?

 **QueenAuGratin:** Sorry I've just never been this turned on without someone in the room to turn me on before

 **PrincessPotatoes:** OH.

 **PrincessPotatoes:** Is that a bad thing?

 **QueenAuGratin:** Not even a little. So anyway, I'm kissing you and touching you, and you're very responsive

 **QueenAuGratin:** And you seem to want more. So that's when I begin to kiss down your neck

 **PrincessPotatoes:** I definitely want more.

 **QueenAuGratin:** You're breathless but you encourage me to keep going, you grab my hair to force my head down further

 **PrincessPotatoes:** Wait, I would not grab your hair. Unless you would like me to?

 **QueenAuGratin:** Actually… I really do like having my hair pulled during sex

 **PrincessPotatoes:** Wow. That's interesting, I will not forget that.

 **PrincessPotatoes:** Then I do push your head down. Do I push it down past my chest?

 **QueenAuGratin:** Past that, past your stomach. My face goes exactly where my hand had been before. We push your dress up a little at a time and then I can see for myself just how wet you are

 **QueenAuGratin:** Oh my GOD I can't believe I'm writing this to you

 **PrincessPotatoes:** Neither can I. But I'm enjoying every word.

 **QueenAuGratin:** Really? _Moi aussi_ … I'm just surprised it's happening, that's all

 **PrincessPotatoes:** You really would see just how wet I am if I were wearing that dress and you pushed it up. And right about now, I would consider letting you.

 **QueenAuGratin:** AAAH I can't believe you're saying these things!

 **QueenAuGratin:** Would you really?

 **PrincessPotatoes:** I'd say it's fifty-fifty. Which is fifty percent more chance than anyone else would have.

 **QueenAuGratin:** Mmmm, that's what I like to hear ; )

 **QueenAuGratin:** My mouth leaves kisses on your dewy flower. At first you make sharp sounds in your throat because you're surprised (hell I'm surprised too) but a little at a time, you stop being afraid and you start to sigh

 **QueenAuGratin:** Your legs come up to rest on my back and my kisses turn to licks. You tremble when I do this but I can't stop, I don't want to wait any longer than we already have, I just want you to enjoy yourself right away. Your smell and your taste are all over me already

 **QueenAuGratin:** This is probably getting terrible, you can ask me to stop anytime

 **PrincessPotatoes:** Audrey…

 **QueenAuGratin:** I knew it! What's WRONG with me?! I'm turning us into one of my cheap paperbacks

 **PrincessPotatoes:** Don't stop

 **QueenAuGratin:** Really? Okay I'll keep going

 **QueenAuGratin:** With your heels on my back, I'm licking and suckling on your little rose petals and I can't get enough of you. And even though I worry that I should resist, I can't because I hear how much you're enjoying the feeling, and I know I'm enjoying giving it to you

 **QueenAuGratin:** And with your strong thighs around my head I can't forget who I have under me. Diana, the Amazon, the strong, beautiful goddess, I need you and I want you

 **QueenAuGratin:** Your cries get louder and louder the closer you come to finishing, and I won't stop because I know that's where you are. I just want our first time together to be a perfect moment, and my mouth and my hand move faster, touching everywhere

 **PrincessPotatoes:** Yes! Yes I awnt thta, moree Adrey!

 **QueenAuGratin:** Ooh you got it, darling ; ) I see I'm not the only one whose hands are shaking!

 **QueenAuGratin:** I don't stop until I hear you screaming my name. Even then I don't stop right away, I just slow down, slower and slower until I'm kissing you again, just kissing your folds and the little bean above them

 **QueenAuGratin:** And then I'm kissing the inside of your thigh. Then your stomach and then further up to the center of your chest

 **QueenAuGratin:** Until I kiss your mouth again, and by then most of your juices have rubbed off. But the tiniest hint of you is still on my tongue and I relish that, I cradle it there as our limbs tangle, as I bask in your warmth

 **QueenAuGratin:** And then… we can lie together until you catch your breath.

 **QueenAuGratin:** The end!

 **QueenAuGratin:** Diana?

 **QueenAuGratin:** Oh no, I knew I would go too far… shit

 **QueenAuGratin:** Diana, talk to me! I'm so sorry god how disgusting am I?

 **PrincessPotatoes:** 1 secnd

 **QueenAuGratin:** Are you alright?

 **QueenAuGratin:** Thank God you're still here!

 **QueenAuGratin:** Diana, what's going on?

 **PrincessPotatoes:** I think I just did something very bad

 **QueenAuGratin:** What, what is it?!

 **PrincessPotatoes:** Well first, I have touched myself until I experienced orgasm, which I'm told is perfectly healthy but I've never done it before.

 **QueenAuGratin:** Wait

 **PrincessPotatoes:** Second… I broke the headrest on the watch duty chair.

 **QueenAuGratin:** Are you telling me that you… jilled off?

 **PrincessPotatoes:** What? Who is Jill?

 **QueenAuGratin:** You masturbated?!

 **PrincessPotatoes:** Oh. Yes I guess that is the word for what I have done.

 **QueenAuGratin:** OH

 **PrincessPotatoes:** I'm so ashamed. What would Hippolyta think of me now?!

 **PrincessPotatoes:** You were telling me that story for us to share, and I became so overwhelmed with lust that I could not control myself enough to resist temptation. I'm sorry.

 **PrincessPotatoes:** Audrey? Are you angry?

 **QueenAuGratin:** I'm so hot right now, Diana… shit I can't believe you got off to that

 **PrincessPotatoes:** What? I don't understand

 **QueenAuGratin:** It's okay, I'm fine, you're fine

 **QueenAuGratin:** What I meant is I'm really aroused because of what you did

 **PrincessPotatoes:** I'm sorry. I should have been in control of my own body.

 **QueenAuGratin:** NO! Don't apologise! It's so good, I'm thrilled!

 **PrincessPotatoes:** You are? I'm confused! Didn't I do something wrong? Betray your trust by using your fantasy that way?

 **QueenAuGratin:** I only wish I could have seen it

 **PrincessPotatoes:** Oh?

 **PrincessPotatoes:** I… might not have hated if you could.

 **QueenAuGratin:** And I wish you could see me right now

 **PrincessPotatoes:** Why?

 **PrincessPotatoes:** Audrey, why do you want me to see you right now?

 **PrincessPotatoes:** Are you doing what I think you're doing?!

 **QueenAuGratin:** I am

 **PrincessPotatoes:** Hera… oh Audrey I did not know people did this, I thought I was turning into a degenerate!

 **PrincessPotatoes:** Just because of words you sent me through the messaging!

 **PrincessPotatoes:** Can I ask? Do you take care of your own needs often like this? I've heard it's very good for stress relief.

 **PrincessPotatoes:** You don't have to answer that. I'm sorry for asking, that is very personal.

 **QueenAuGratin:** Diana I wish you were here

 **PrincessPotatoes:** As do I. I wish I were there to take care of them with you. For you.

 **PrincessPotatoes:** I'm not good with storytelling the way you are, but I would certainly love to touch you the same way you touched me. If that were to happen, I mean.

 **PrincessPotatoes:** To taste you… kiss you, hold you. Give you the feeling I just gave myself moments ago.

 **PrincessPotatoes:** I have not tried to do what you described with your mouth before, because I have not been with a man or a woman. But it is said on Themyscira that we're all "natural born talents" in that area. And I would put every effort into making up for my lack of experience.

 **PrincessPotatoes:** Oh Hera, I almost think I could try doing that again. Thinking about you doing it is making me want an encore.

 **QueenAuGratin:** Really? You like thinking about me that way?

 **PrincessPotatoes:** Yes. Is that alright? For me to desire you?

 **QueenAuGratin:** Absofuckinglutely

 **PrincessPotatoes:** What?!

 **QueenAuGratin:** YES. I want you to think about me while I'm thinking about you!

 **PrincessPotatoes:** Thinking about me…

 **QueenAuGratin:** God I'm so snesitive I'm already close

 **QueenAuGratin:** Dianaa?

 **PrincessPotatoes:** Yes? I am still here

 **QueenAuGratin:** Im goig to scream your namee when I finish

 **PrincessPotatoes:** I will also

 **QueenAuGratin:** Promise?

 **PrincessPotatoes:** Absofuckinglutely.

 **QueenAuGratin:** asdfysunPUS($ &

 **QueenAuGratin:** Oh… wow

 **QueenAuGratin:** Oh Diana thta was incrediible

 **QueenAuGratin:** You okay ovr there?

 **PrincessPotatoes:** 1 ssecondd

 **QueenAuGratin:** Hahaa that's what you said before!

 **QueenAuGratin:** Diana? Seriouslly are you okay over theree

 **PrincessPotatoes:** Hera my legs are liek jelly

 **QueenAuGratin:** I'm sorry! HAHA oh God that was incredible, I can't believe it

 **QueenAuGratin:** And I was literally just in my room alone!

 **QueenAuGratin:** Well not QUITE alone ; )

 **PrincessPotatoes:** I have never experienced that before… and I did not think I would until I was wed.

 **QueenAuGratin:** I'm sorry… are you upset?

 **PrincessPotatoes:** NO! No Audrey, I am not upset with you, I feel fantastic!

 **PrincessPotatoes:** Oh my heart is racing like I'm in the midst of battle!

 **QueenAuGratin:** I'll take that as a compliment haha

 **QueenAuGratin:** Good god now I am suddenly sleepy

 **QueenAuGratin:** Oh that usually doesn't flatten me like this but I think I haven't come that hard in a LONG time

 **PrincessPotatoes:** Come where? Sorry I'm also having trouble focusing my eyes on the screen.

 **QueenAuGratin:** "Come" means orgasming

 **PrincessPotatoes:** OH. Oh I see… well then, I was happy to help in whatever way I could.

 **PrincessPotatoes:** I can't stop laughing to myself. Is that a normal reaction? I just feel very pleased with everything right now.

 **QueenAuGratin:** Pleased with me? Did my story really get you going?

 **PrincessPotatoes:** If by that, you mean readied me to push you down into the mattress and discover every inch of you, then you have to already know it did!

 **QueenAuGratin:** Good : )

 **QueenAuGratin:** I won't draw you a map so you can find it all on your own, Magellan

 **PrincessPotatoes:** I didn't think it would. I expected it to tease me and make me smile, or want to tease you back. But not to inflame my body to the point where… well, you know.

 **QueenAuGratin:** Oh god neither did I, I mean I've never heard of anyone typing sexually to each other and using it for… for THIS!

 **PrincessPotatoes:** I did not think anyone typed sexually! Although I have read Sappho's poems… I guess it's the same basic idea in a different era.

 **PrincessPotatoes:** Maybe I should reread them. Might give me a few ideas.

 **QueenAuGratin:** I'm realy sory i think im gona fall aslep

 **PrincessPotatoes:** Oh? Oh Hera yes, I do know that it's getting rather late there. Plus you're probably exhausted from… everything.

 **PrincessPotatoes:** Curse my Amazonian fortitude! I feel somehow energised after finishing twice! I could tear a car in half with my bare hands!

 **PrincessPotatoes:** Can… I send you an electronic mail tomorrow?

 **PrincessPotatoes:** "Email." I keep forgetting that.

 **PrincessPotatoes:** Audrey?

 **PrincessPotatoes:** Goodnight, Au Gratin. Thank you for a wonderful evening.

* * *

 _~ To Be Concluded ~_


	4. Chapter 4

NOTES: Thanks so much for indulging me in this crazy fic that came out of nowhere! Really hope you enjoyed it, especially if you've never watched Justice League before and just gave it a chance because it sounded gay enough.

To be honest, I wish I could write more about these two, because their chemistry really appealed to me. But it must end here. Partly because I feel like adding anything more would kind of bloat the fic (it was only supposed to be a one-shot in the first place!), and partly because I have another fic that I was working on that I REALLY want to get back to. So that worked out, I guess. If you want more Audrey/Diana, maybe this one will inspire you to write your own; and I did see a couple of other fics on AO3.

Still... I really will miss Kasnia. It's so lovely this time of year!

Before I go, I just wanted to (sorry in advance) remind everybody that the Indiegogo for my book " **Bleeding For Eurydice** " is still going through the end of this month! The link is in my profile. If you can pick up a paperback copy it would make my day!

Until We Meet Again,  
 _Jessex_

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

To: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)  
From: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)

 _My apologies for this letter coming to you only an hour or two after we…_

 _I have been sitting here for the past two minutes, trying to come up with a word for what we did. I could probably radio Flash and ask him and he would know, but that would involve giving away that you and I have done this. And I feel like it's something private to keep between us. Also, I do not wish to put up with his endless teasing on the subject._

 _What in Hera's name did we do? My heart was racing and my body was aflame, and I called out for you, and you were thousands of miles away. Doing the same. All because of words on a screen. I would laugh if someone described that happening to me, and yet it HAS happened. With you, Audrey._

 _My sweet, enticing Audrey. I could envision every sentence you sent, picture you doing everything, teasing my body to awaken hungers I have never known. Even though it was a fantasy, that has taken place in reality; I doubt I will be the same again, and without ever knowing a touch other than my own! It's madness!_

 _And I loved every minute. I wouldn't mind doing it again… either with the instant messages, or… without them._

 _Diana_

* * *

To: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)  
From: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)

 _You know, I woke up wishing that had been a silly dream I had because of the sip of cognac I indulged in before bedtime. I guess not!_

 _But now that the shock has worn off, I have no regrets. Still a little embarrassment, but overall, I'm really glad this happened! It's… God I keep remembering it and my face turns into a strawberry. What DID we do?!_

 _Okay, after searching the web, apparently it's called "cyber sex". Hmm, I don't think I'm comfortable with that term; it was intimate, but it wasn't sex… I don't know. What do you think?_

 _In the name of full disclosure… I have done that myself before. Jilled off, I mean. I haven't since I was about fifteen, but still, this isn't my first rodeo. Or even my hundredth. I used to be a very bored little princess, alright? Don't you judge me, you Amazonian prude! (joking)_

 _You're the first woman I've ever thought about while doing it. The first one I've ever been talking to. You're completely changing my life…_

 _Anyway, I hope you're alright now. Is your leg okay? I hope you didn't hurt it while you were screaming my name, haha. (again, joking)_

 _Audrey_

* * *

To: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)  
From: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)

 _You joke, but I did actually bang it during our "activity" and felt a jolt of pain. But it subsided quickly, and did not prevent me from reaching orgasm. J'onn was kind enough to x-ray it this morning without asking why I wanted another x-ray; still healing fine._

 _I find it hard to believe that you had already "jilled" over a hundred times by the age of fifteen! Wow, do I feel like I'm behind developmentally. I'm a thousand years older than you and I never have until last night! Though I do have a vague memory of my younger self, enjoying playing on a wooden rocking horse a little more than I ought to have…_

 _I don't like the term you found in the "web", it makes it sound frivolous somehow. This is very important to me, even though I'm still not quite sure what it means._

 _Anyway, I would love to further explore this new activity of ours. However, I have duties in Versailles tonight with my fellow League members. Perhaps tomorrow evening if time permits?_

 _And in case you are wondering, I very earnestly do want to try that again. Maybe, once I work up a little more courage… we could try it without computers being in the way. My curiosity is overtaking my fear a little at a time, and all my curiosity is about you, Au Gratin._

 _Diana_

* * *

To: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)  
From: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)

 _MON DIEU. I, um... I'm going to go take a cold shower and try to pretend my adorable goddess isn't saying things like this to me! AAAHHHH! I hope your duties aren't too horrible tonight, and I'll leave you to them._

 _But I'll be thinking of you fondly. Maybe even while in the shower._

 _Audrey_

* * *

To: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)  
From: The Flash (nyoom (a) watchtower .jl)

 _For the record… this is me, trying to be a decent guy. I'm sending you this video clip and erasing it from the Watchtower computer records, including this sent email. Just thought you might get a kick out of it._

 _See you tonight, gorgeous._

 _Flashmeister_

ATTACHMENT: surveillancecamera_monitorwomb_89_ 807298349887 .avi

* * *

To: The Flash (nyoom (a) watchtower .jl)  
From: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)

 _Oh my GOD. You have my deepest thanks for catching that… and Diana's, though I think it would be kinder if she never knew about it. I'd call you a dirty boy for watching it in the first place, but you also didn't have to save her from further embarrassment. It's very kind of you._

 _Shit, my ears are burning. She really DID scream my name…_

 _Audrey_

* * *

To: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)  
From: Hawkgirl (hg (a) watchtower .jl)

 _Hey, queeine! I know we haven't been properly introduced, but Flash told me you're coming to the shindig tonight. Would you mind getting together beforehand and helping me into my dress? It's a bitch putting one on over these big wings. Plus we can talk girl-to-girl, do mani-pedis, makeup and hair… discuss boys…? If you even want to discuss boys. You might not!_

 _H.G._

* * *

To: Hawkgirl (hg (a) watchtower .jl)  
From: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)

 _I'm very popular today! Everyone's emailing me! Yes, that would be delightful; I was going to have my staff do it, but that sounds like a lot more fun. Diana's told me a lot about you, and it will be nice to finally get better acquainted._

 _I am curious, though… why did you add that I might not want to discuss boys at the end?_

 _Audrey_

* * *

To: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)  
From: Hawkgirl (hg (a) watchtower .jl)

 _Ohhh no reason. Just something Flash pointed out. Pick you up in an hour!_

 _H.G._

* * *

To: The Flash (nyoom (a) watchtower .jl)  
From: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)

 _WHAT DID YOU TELL HAWKGIRL?!_

 _Audrey_

* * *

To: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)  
From: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)

 _I miss you already. That's all, just a quick note before I leave._

 _Your "Adorable" Goddess Diana (goodness how much that one word can make me blush)_

* * *

To: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)  
From: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)

 _You little sneak. I can't believe you planned everything behind my back, and somehow managed to keep from telling me right up until time for the party! How long have you all been plotting?_

 _Thank you for a wonderful evening. It was everything I've never experienced from a birthday; we don't put much store in those dates on Themyscira. We try to celebrate all life with our every action, so having a day for each person is seen as redundant. But living in Man's world, learning to appreciate how they view life and each other, I understand what an honour it is to have a large party for one's birth. You clearly went to a lot of trouble to make this one special, and I can't quite find words that would adequately cover how much it touches me._

 _As for you… I can't even BEGIN. And I won't try much, because my tongue will fail me. You looked flawless, and your lips were divine. Thank you for teaching me how to lead on the dance floor, since I've always been expected to follow when dancing with men. Thank you for not being upset when I turned down the champagne! We both know that would not have been smart!_

 _Most of all, thank you for just being who you are and being there for me. That was the best present I could have received._

 _Still, I'm never going to part with this Kasnian jewelled lute, though I honestly have no idea where to place it. Can it be hung from the wall? Or should I buy a display case? I know Batman has plenty of those._

 _Hawkgirl and Flash seemed to be watching us on a very frequent basis. It might be my superhero paranoia acting up, but I worry they are aware of the nature of our friendship. If you are worried about it leaking to the press, I could have a talk with them._

 _Anyway, I won't make this e-letter any longer. I already can't wait to see you again. If the party hadn't been such a small affair and I wouldn't have been missed… I would have whisked you off to a dark corner and thanked you properly. Soon, I'll have to remedy that._

 _Diana_

* * *

To: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)  
From: Hawkgirl (hg (a) watchtower .jl)

 _Alright, girl, cards on the table. Flash wasn't kidding; you two have it BAD._

 _Do you want me to talk to Diana for you? Because I could tell she was really holding it in. Probably the gay thing; I know that threw me for a loop when I first noticed how antsy she gets if you're brought up in conversation. I mean, we did have women who love women and men who love men on Thanagar, but it was pretty rare, you know? It seems just as rare most places on Earth._

 _And you're a QUEEN! You could have any man you want! Buuuut I guess you don't want them. And that's fine! Totally fine with me!_

 _Though I am sorry for freaking out just because you bumped my boob with your elbow while we were changing. Now you probably understand that, and… I feel really dumb. I'm not the kind of person who thinks every lesbian would want to jump my bones; just not used to thinking about this kinda thing, period. That's all. But I know, I know, it's no excuse. I'm really sorry._

 _Anyway, I'll keep it under my cowl for now. But I really took a shine to you, queenie. Let me know if there's anything I can do for you and Diana and I'll make it happen._

 _Shayera (H.G.)_

* * *

To: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)  
From: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)

 _It was everything I had dreamed it would be. There on the dance floor, with your strong, warm arms around my back… I felt like I was the only place in the world that mattered. The only girl in the world that mattered._

 _No. That YOU were my world._

 _To hell with it. We mince words too much, and we did last night. I won't anymore. I love you, Diana. And I mean for you to be the only one in my life I say those words to ever again._

 _Come to see me soon so I can whisper them into your ear, paint them upon your skin. Sew them into the fabric of our lives. Allow me to make them part of who we are and what we will do forevermore._

 _Audrey_

* * *

To: Hawkgirl (hg (a) watchtower .jl)  
From: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)

 _That WAS pretty offensive, you yelling at me about a boob-bump… but I get it. I didn't truly understand any of these things until they were happening to me, either! I've been where you are now. It would be pretty hypocritical of me to stand in judgment._

 _Besides, I would never chase after you. Not when I can tell you have the hots for the Lantern! LOL!_

 _As for Diana and I… I appreciate your offer, but it's starting to look like your services will not be required. I'll keep you posted!_

 _Audrey_

* * *

To: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)  
From: Hawkgirl (hg (a) watchtower .jl)

 _I do NOT have "the hots" for GL! I mean… he's definitely a looker, and he's brave, and I admire his tenacity and his steadfastness, and how that super suit looks on his body. BUT he's also pigheaded, gruff, and rarely seems to have any faith in me! Why would I want to chase after a man like that?! Just because I let slip about that kiss while we were at the nail salon doesn't mean-_

 _You know what? I'm not going to continue this argument. It's beside the point. I'm happy you and WW are working through your differences (similarities? haha) and things are looking up. Fingers crossed for ya!_

 _Shayera_

* * *

To: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)  
From: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)

 _You are the light in my heart. I need to see you to know the light burns, to see its radiance instead of trusting it is there. I want to watch the flame in your eyes flicker and dance, see your curved, searing form twist to and fro, touch it and burn myself._

 _Tonight. I want you to be mine tonight._

 _Diana_

* * *

To: Hawkgirl (hg (a) watchtower .jl)  
From: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)

 _Keeping you posted — I think tonight's the night! AAAAAHHHH! What do I do, what do I wear?!_

 _Audrey_

* * *

To: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)  
From: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)

 _If I am the flame, then you are the midnight that makes the flame the centerpiece. Without you, no one would see me, none would know me. But you know me deepest of all._

 _I'll wait for you in my room. I'll wait for you for a hundred years if you don't come. Please don't do that to me; I'll fade and burn down until I snuff out if you don't breathe into me._

 _Audrey_

* * *

To: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)  
From: Hawkgirl (hg (a) watchtower .jl)

 _Okay, calm down, deep breaths. I'm not even gonna ask how you know it's gonna be tonight; sometimes we girls just know, right?_

 _Take a good, long shower. Sorry for being blunt but trust me on this: wash your goddamn ass, and wash it three times if you have to. Especially since you're lesbians, her face is gonna end up down in that area sooner or later, I guarantee._

 _Have soft music cued up, but make sure it's easy to turn off if she doesn't like it. Mood lighting is a plus, if you don't have a dimmer switch then candles are always good. You're a freaking queen so you probably have plenty of lingerie and perfume. But go easy on the perfume; just a little behind your ears and on your wrists. She's gonna wanna smell YOU, not your Chanel._

 _I had to go back through this email and change pronouns a bunch of times. All this advice holds up, I promise, but I'm not used to giving it to someone not straight. I'll get better about this, I swear!_

 _And relax, girl. Diana loves the hell out of you, and you love her. Just enjoy what happens, laugh about it if something goes wrong. Then kiss her. Show her you don't mind and she won't mind. Be yourself with her because that's who she wants to be with in the first place._

 _Good luck!_

 _Shayera_

* * *

To: Hawkgirl (hg (a) watchtower .jl)  
From: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)

 _THANK._

 _YOU._

 _Audrey_

* * *

To: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)  
From: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)

 _Where do I begin? The past three days have been… ohhhh I didn't know life could be like that._

 _Already, my bed feels cold without you in it. My sheets are lonely because I'm not enough to satisfy them anymore. How could one Amazonian goddess come through my bedroom and change it so completely in a few short days?_

 _I want you to seriously consider my offer. I know you have to spend a lot of time at the Watchtower, but when you aren't high in the sky, you could be in my castle. And that's where I want you, as much as you can be._

 _Also, when the days don't permit us to sleep in the same bed, we'll always have messages. And our "activity" to try again, haha._

 _Very honestly, I've been with dozens of men during my ill-spent youth, and none of them have ever made me feel the way you do. Ever. I can't begin to express it. Your hesitant little tongue on my flesh made me see stars, and we are still only just learning how to make each other cry out with ecstasy. Think of how it will feel once we're middle-range lesbians, or experts! The sky is the limit!_

 _Silly fantasy, just now; you doing that to me while we're flying. Yes or no? Ignore me._

 _Anyway, I have to make a public address before the crowds tonight. Just wanted to let you know I'm still thinking of you. As if I'm ever not._

 _Audrey_

* * *

To: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)  
From: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)

 _Being with you is almost enough to make me give up being a superhero. That is a dangerous addiction… but it is one I am willing to manage. Finally, I understand Superman and Lois in a way I never could have before._

 _You are the love of my life. A thousand years, I have searched for someone that would make me feel a fraction of what I feel for you. Or I have pretended I'm not searching, I should say. Thought I could be totally alone and still content. And now, here you are, surpassing my pathetic expectations._

 _Audrey, I'm so in love with you!_

 _My body misses your sheets, as well. And your rug, and your dresser, and your steamer trunk. And the sink, and your bathtub… and even the hallway runner, if memory serves. But most of all, it misses your hands and your lips, your teeth. And that tongue that is far, FAR more gifted than mine! My imagination didn't do justice what you were able to create with your instruments._

 _Did you even once bring me to orgasm with your KNEE? Or was that a dream? It's becoming hard to separate them from reality, all of it was so dreamlike._

 _Yes, to devouring you while in flight, but only hovering in your room, haha. It is too dangerous to go any further than that, both for safety reasons and because I don't want to risk someone seeing you in that way. I must protect my girlfriend's reputation._

 _Yes… it is Hawkgirl's insistence that I call you "girlfriend". Or partner, or lover. But that I stop referring to you as my "friend" when our bond is deeper than that. I am inclined to agree with her; it scares me to admit that our relationship has changed, but I should be accurate. And it's accurate to say you're my future bride, even if I don't know if we'll ever be wed. We already are in my heart._

 _I sound like a silly schoolgirl. Forgive me, Au Pair, but I'm so new to these things!_

 _As for being silly, are you sure you want to revisit the "activity"? I had assumed being with each other in the flesh would replace the need for that… but you're right, it might be necessary if we're separated. Plus it had its own unique charm, didn't it?_

 _I must go, there is a wildfire in northern Africa. I love you and shall think of you fondly._

 _Diana_

* * *

To: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)  
From: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)

 _I read that the wildfire has been put out. Great work, Honey! (I'm giving that one a try; I can't call you "Diana D'Amour" or "PrincessPotato" with a straight face)_

 _My announcement that I would be planning to push legislation about marriage equality was met with a lot of opposition, but just as much support. I think, in time, Kasnia will come around. Perhaps by then… they could accept my plans._

 _On a completely different matter, can you meet me on top of the Eiffel Tower two nights from now, at dusk? Don't be late!_

 _Audrey_

* * *

To: Hawkgirl (hg (a) watchtower .jl)  
From: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)

 _You said to ask if I needed help. Can you give me a lift to the top of the Eiffel Tower in a couple of days? A little before dusk. It's important. Just get me from here to there before dusk._

 _Audrey_

* * *

To: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)  
From: Hawkgirl (hg (a) watchtower .jl)

 _HOW important? What's this about? Probably Diana, but dish, queenie!_

 _Shayera_

* * *

To: Hawkgirl (hg (a) watchtower .jl)  
From: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)

 _I'll tell you then!_

 _Audrey_

* * *

To: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)  
From: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)

 _Yes, I can meet you then. What's this about?_

 _Also, I was wondering if tomorrow night, you would like to instant message. I am on watch duty and cannot leave, but would also like to spend time speaking with you. As you said, there will be days when this is the only way we can enjoy our relationship. Or we could try the phone; it's probably strange to you that I'm more comfortable using a computer than a phone, but the written word has been around for a long time. Seeing it on a screen took some adjustment, but it's still less strange to me than hearing a voice of someone who isn't in the room. But maybe it's time I tried to learn._

 _I'd invite you up to the Watchtower, but that would distract me far too much to fulfill my obligation properly. We both know it to be true._

 _Diana_

* * *

To: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)  
From: Hawkgirl (hg (a) watchtower .jl)

 _Maybe I'm no professional photographer, but I think this one turned out really good. Also, I didn't expect you to look so cute in a tuxedo!_

 _Congrats!_

 _Shayera_

ATTACHMENT: proposal_photo_008 .jpg

* * *

To: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)  
From: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)

 _Words can't hope to describe my feelings tonight. I forgive you for not being available to instant message now, and I'm sorry for sounding so irritated about that. I just missed you. But now… maybe this diamond on my finger can serve as a reminder that I won't ever have to miss you for long._

 _I love you, Audrey. Thank you for making the Eiffel Tower even more precious to me than it already was. Can't wait to discuss plans for our future._

 _Diana_

* * *

To: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)  
From: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)

 _Of course! Oh, darling, I couldn't have chosen another place… it's the first place you took me, after me dragging you to all those silly parties and stores. But I told you all this before giving you the ring._

 _Does it fit right? I seemed to have a little trouble putting it on your finger, we could get it resized. Oh, but I shouldn't "sweat the small stuff", as they say._

 _Our first plans should be for the engagement party. Actually proposing to you, I only brought Hawkgirl to take the photo; I wanted it to be just us, as intimate as possible. Now it's time to have a big celebration of how much I love my adorable Amazon! How important we are to each other. I know you aren't much for parties, especially not in your honour, but I hope you can put up with this one? Think of it as a rehearsal for the actual wedding and reception._

 _When should we hold it? Who's invited? Ohhh, this is so exciting!_

 _Audrey_

* * *

To: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)  
From: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)

 _Can't we just elope? (kidding; I'm trying to joke again, we'll see how this goes)_

 _The ring fits fine. I'm just not used to wearing one. I noticed you even had it designed so that the setting is very sturdy, because you know I may end up punching a lot of superpowered villains in the face with it. On top of that, Batman suggested I temper the silver with the same processes used on Themyscira for my gauntlets. A wise idea, indeed; I'll look into that._

 _Won't that be funny? The only woman with a bullet-proof engagement ring._

 _Do you wish for me to purchase you one? Lantern tells me that in Man's world, it's typically the men who buy the women rings. Since we're both women, that seems only fair; I want to get you something to display that you're the most important person in my life to everyone. Of course, I have no money to speak of (though I'm sure Batman would loan me some, he has much to spare) and my taste in jewellery is slightly outdated, but I'd love to go with you and help you pick out something good. Something worthy of you._

 _And after that… we can plan this horrible party. Once both our ringfingers match each other._

 _Diana_

* * *

To: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)  
From: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)

 _I finally came up with it. Why did it take me so long? Literally a year and change, including the time before we began dating._

 _Darling Diana. I already call you "darling" so often! So simple I overlooked it._

 _Anyway, if you're free this afternoon we can go shopping for my ring. I want you to pick what you would like to see on me, outdated or not… though I wish to have the same type of dazzling rubies and sapphires as yours. To tie them together. After all, what's the point in having matching engagement rings if they don't match? Haha_

 _Audrey_

* * *

To: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)  
From: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)

 _I am free. I'll be by to get you in four hours, unless that's too soon? I do have to pose for a breast cancer awareness campaign, but they promised that photoshoot would only take an hour at most._

" _Darling" Diana_

* * *

To: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)  
Cc: Hawkgirl (hg (a) watchtower .jl), The Flash (nyoom (a) watchtower .jl)  
From: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)

 _This is my favourite piece of jewellery. Ever._

 _Audrey_

ATTACHMENT: ring_from_diana .jpg

* * *

To: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)  
From: Hawkgirl (hg (a) watchtower .jl)

 _Oh my God YES! Looks good on you! I'm planning your bachelorette party and you better believe it's going to be great! Does the phrase "champagne fountain" mean anything to you?_

 _And don't worry, Queer Queenie: there are strippers who work purely for lesbian parties like yours. Less fun for me to stuff dollars into their clothes, but hey, it's not FOR me, haha. Just don't forget to get me a sexy fireman at mine to pay me back, alright?_

 _And again, congratulations, you guys. You're gonna be so happy together!_

 _Shayera_

* * *

To: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)  
From: The Flash (nyoom (a) watchtower .jl)

 _Totally approve, señorita. I have an important question about lesbians though: which one of you is "the old ball and chain"?_

 _Flashdance_

* * *

To: Hawkgirl (hg (a) watchtower .jl)  
From: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)

 _You can get me a male stripper! I'm bisexual, you know! Or… well, let's get one of each, haha. Options are always good, right?!_

 _And I will return the favour when you and John- I mean, SOMEONE set the date. No pressure!_

 _Queer Queenie (I like that!)_

* * *

To: The Flash (nyoom (a) watchtower .jl)  
From: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)

 _One of these days, you're going to go too far and wind up slapped, you doofus : P (but probably me, I'm the neurotic one who obsesses over details)_

 _Audrey_

* * *

 _My Dear Queen Audrey,_

 _I know after so many weeks it will probably seem a little formal to send a paper letter again. But I needed to feel the weight of the old-fashioned quill in my hand, the scratch of parchment under my fingertips. To help this all be real to me._

 _I can't believe you and I are engaged. That I'm engaged at all, and to a woman from Man's world, and to a queen! After giving up my life on the island, my expectations for the rest of my life changed; I would marry a man, and probably someone very mundane. Settle into a dull and colourless life, be expected to play the role of "doting housewife". I was determined not to let that happen to me, but it's still what I was expecting, should I ever find love. It's what my sisters had told me would be expected of me, and I believed them._

 _Then along comes Audrey, Queen of Kasnia. Capturing my attention with a little smile, a little glance… so very rarely had anyone looked at me that way. Like she already knew she was going to be with me. Even though you didn't, it felt that way at times. Maybe it was your confidence. I don't know._

 _I adore you. Cherish you. You're everything I've ever wanted in a romantic partner. In a friendship, in a fiancee. A wife, a lover, a someone who can be my everything. As happens so often when I try to describe what you are, and what you are to me, words fail. I struggle, I pull together every one of them in my mind, and they are feeble and few. Not worthy of your radiance. Your delicate strength._

 _It's fitting that you're a queen with how I worship you._

 _Right now, in this moment when we are planning to marry, I know we will have the difficult times ahead. Fights and sadness, and who knows what. But I am ready. I'm ready for not only the laughter but the tears. Whenever you worry about whether or not we are making the right decision, I want you to remember that. I'm eager to be yours, come what may. We can survive anything together._

 _And forevermore, I love you._

 _Your Darling Princess Diana_

* * *

To: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)  
From: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)

 _I was about to email you to ask if we could instant message or talk on the phone about the engagement party plans when I got your letter. I don't know how long ago you sent it or how fast it got here, but I'm crying too hard to be of any use for the rest of the day!_

 _Don't ever say you don't have a way with words again, you big adorable liar!_

 _Audrey_

 _PS: I love you so much and I am so unbelievably, deliriously happy with you. SO HAPPY!_

* * *

To: Queen Audrey (queen (a) kasnia .ksn)  
From: Wonder Woman (ww (a) watchtower .jl)

 _That's okay. I'm glad it made it to you. Don't worry, love, we'll have tomorrow to plan the party._

 _We have the rest of our lives._

 _Diana_

* * *

 _~ THE END ~_


End file.
